The Emperor's Last Consort
by evenstar lady
Summary: To escape the slums, Rukia tries her luck in the selection of royal concubines for the Emperor. She then learns of the harsh survival, betrayal and murders behind the palace walls… and each woman's goal being the mysterious Emperor Byakuya. M for later. ON HIATUS.
1. Rags and Riches

**Hello there, and I know it might be a bit of a surprise to see a brand-new ByaRuki fic from me (and an AU again). :) I have been really busy, the bad things still keep coming... but I'm coping (I thank you all for the well wishes, seriously!). I haven't done much writing for Demons because it would require a lot of time and planning so I just let that slip for now.**

**But then I love to scribble random things and just this morning, I was watching this video on an old Chinese series I used to watch when I was a kid (good times...) And somehow, a feudal era ByaRuki plot just constructed itself in my head and I found myself writing for a bit after that and I just thought to upload it anyway. It was really easy to write, I did not strain my brain or hand much... but I do hope you enjoy it. And I will be writing Demons and the sequel fic when I have the time. :)**

**This was written fast as well... so there might be corrections needed.  
><strong>

**Cheers. Hope you enjoy. :)  
><strong>

**WARNING: ByaRuki AU fic. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bleach series or its characters. But I do own this fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The cold wind whipped around the field as the frosty snowflakes fell from the sky. It would have been a pretty sight in winter… if not for the tiny young girl backing away from the advances of a terrifying man.<em>

_ "You have no money, nothing! Just my bad luck to try and rob a beggar! I should just kill you and be done with it!" _

_ Rukia focused her eyes on the sharp dagger in the man's right hand and whirled around, starting to run. The snow was falling in thick sheets, it was very hard to move. Rukia felt her bare feet sink into the snow but she could not be bothered about the stinging cold, her life mattered more. Or maybe, she should just let this man catch her up… and end her miserable hard life…_

_ 'No!' Rukia shook her head. 'I want to live, because I will soon live a better life, a better life than this one!' She chanted the words to herself, words she had been chanting everyday for her eight years of miserable life. _

_ Rukia heard the man crashing in the snow behind her as he chased her, and silently prayed that he was having more trouble than she was moving. She did not turn around as she ran, knowing that the precious few seconds doing so might be enough to cost her her life. She looked down at the ground, hoping that she wasn't going to have any bad luck of running into a ground trap covered by snow._

_ "OUCH!" Rukia felt herself hit something hard, and fell to the ground. In the few seconds that she had looked down, she had ran into something, probably a tree judging by its firmness. In her confusion, Rukia hurriedly tried to get back up._

_ "I could say the same for myself."_

_ Rukia looked up in shock at the male voice. The tree that she thought she had ran into… was a boy. A young boy slightly older than herself, with black hair tied up into a ponytail at the back and very piercing grey eyes. He was dressed in thick expensive-looking clothes, with a pale blue scarf around his neck. Looking at him in his comfortable clothes, Rukia felt the harsh coldness sting at her bare arms and legs and her own thin clothes._

_ "You are missing shoes." The boy spoke again, and Rukia looked back up at him. He had been scrutinizing her as she did him. Rukia hurriedly got up from the ground. She heard the sounds of the man running in the snow in the distance. _

_ "I have to-"_

_ "Are you in trouble?"_

_ Rukia looked back at the boy. He spoke simply, but with an air of authority. _

_ "Y-Yes. That man, behind me… I really have to-"_

_ As if to reinforce her hesitant statement, the man shouted "I WILL KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS RAT!"_

_ Rukia turned back to the boy in a panic. She did not have time to feel embarrassed, she was in danger. But the boy was gazing into the distance, looking mildly interested. Then he turned to her._

_ "How about I help you?"_

_ Rukia's eyes widened, but the boy smiled slightly. "Only if you give me something though."_

_ Rukia immediately became wary. Was this boy also a robber? She cursed her bad luck of running into two robbers, as she took a defensive stance."I… don't have anything to offer."_

_She did not like the smile on the teenage boy's face, even as the man advanced menacingly on them with the knife._ "_Have you ever kissed someone before?"_

_Rukia's eyes widened at the quiet question from the boy. "N-No. W-Why?"_

"_To be honest, I have been feeling curious about these kisses and other things they talk about between boys and girls. Ikarashi-sensei wouldn't tell me anything about it." The boy continued on, seemingly oblivious to the danger of the situation and appearing completely obnoxious and cool to Rukia as he spoke. "I think it is foolish but for that, I will need to try it myself as evidence. So… can you give me your first kiss in exchange for safety?"_

_The purple eyes widened but the grey eyes remained calm. _

_The consent was hesitant in the girls' quivery voice. "O-Okay."_

_Everything that happened next was a blur. Rukia saw the ghost of a smile cross the boy's lips as he turned. The next second, there was a flash of grey steel and a strangled cry before Rukia watch the man collapse to the snowy ground, clutching his bloodied leg where his dagger jutted out from the knee. _

_ She was unable to take her eyes off the red patch of blood on the snow… until she realized the mysterious boy was standing right in front of her again. She lifted her head up and noted again how misty and beautiful his grey eyes were._

_ And then he was bending toward her. He did not even wait, did not even give her any signal that he was about to do anything. The boy bent downward easily and confidently, with an air of proprietary that he was well within his rights to do anything, that he owned everything in the cold, open field. _

_Rukia could only watch as those grey eyes come closer and closer to hers, as her heart raced madly. Even if she had the willpower, she could not have forced her feet to move. It was almost as if those eyes were hypnotizing her, holding her in place even if his arms were not. It was his air of command, that aura of possession… and it took her breath away, immobilized her. _

_She had never kissed any boy before, or even had romantic feelings for one. That was very far from her mind, especially when she had to scavenge for food everyday with no home or family to go back to. Rukia did not even know what was she supposed to do. Was she just supposed to stand there? What would happen when this boy kissed her? Would it hurt?_

_ Their noses were almost touching now… she could count the lashes at the edges of his beautiful eyes. Slowly, she watched as his eyelids lowered slightly, and she did the same…_

"_MASTER!"_

_Both boy and girl broke apart in surprise. Rukia heard him curse slightly under his breath and caught a single disgruntled word of 'Evidence'. Both of them watched as a fat man appeared, running toward them._

"_You." Rukia turned in surprise when she heard the boy's voice. He was now wrapping his scarf securely around his neck. "You will keep your promise."_

"_W-What do you mean?"_

"_My servant is here to fetch me now… and I refuse to let him on that I am gathering evidence about these foolish things. So I will take my leave now, but you are to keep your promise."_

"_P-Promise?"_

_The boy gave her an annoyed look. "You are a lot denser than you look. I am talking about the kiss, your first kiss that you promised me." A small smirk crossed the boy's lips. Then, he reached into his coat pocket before taking out a piece of jade amulet. He took Rukia's hand and placed the amulet into it. "This will serve as a mark of your identity, I will return to claim it someday. And until then… you will keep your lips untainted. If we meet in future and I find out that you have broken it, I will kill you. Everyone should keep their promises… because it shows how much they value their own pride." The boy gave her a snobbish expression. _

"_And you better get out of here, before the bastard starts moving again. If not, you might as well be dead… for all I care."_

* * *

><p>"Stop, you pest!"<p>

Rukia breathed fast as she dodged the numerous stalls along the roadside, her agile legs making a lot of progress on the dirt ground. They would not be able to catch her. She felt a mischievous smile grace her lips as she leapt easily over a cart carrying baskets of fruit, tightening her hands over the bag of bread… her dinner.

Rukia rounded a corner, stopping short when she caught sight of three men who had just appeared at the end of the alley.

"There she is! Catch her!"

_ Damn._

Rukia backed away from the alley and took off down one of the narrower lanes. This was her playing ground, they would never be able to track her down. She knew every crook and turn in this marketplace, and could easily lose any angry stall owner without trouble.

"You pest!" Rukia noticed another pack of men coming down the alleys ahead and took another right turn. It seemed that the shopkeeper this time was more furious than usual, judging by the amount of men he had sent after her.

_More men up ahead._

Rukia looked around the vicinity and saw a small teahouse in the corner. It was going to be a first time, but she would take a chance between this and a beating. Rukia dashed through the curtained entrance of the shop.

The warm and delicious scent of fresh tea engulfed her senses as she stepped into the shop. It was noisy and crowded, and a very good place for camouflage. Rukia heard the men starting to come in through the front of the shop and she hurriedly walked down between the tables before sliding into an empty seat of an occupied table.

Now, she could only pray that the occupants did not give her away before she made her escape. Chances were slim… but she had to try.

Rukia chanced a look at the person sitting opposite her, and found herself looking into surprised brown eyes. She stared at the man in front of her, noting how strange the orange hair jutted out in spikes and how the Imperial plaque dangled from his sword on the table.

_Oh my God. Oh… my God._

Of all the tables she had chosen, it just had to be one of a royal officer. Rukia hurriedly plastered a strickened expression on her face.

"Please… please don't give me away, Sir! They are taking me away… to be forced to be married to their young master!" She did not bother pointing out that dressed in rags, she was hardly any man's choice for a bride.

The man, who had appeared momentarily shocked, reached for his sword on the table. Rukia stiffened slightly, her senses immediately going into overdrive. If he had seen through her bluff and was going to cut her down, she would dodge and jump through the window. But then he spoke the word, "_Go_."

Rukia could not help the grateful smile that formed on her lips. "_Arigato_."

The man smiled at her as he rose from the table. "Take the back entrance. I will cover for you."

"_Arigato_! I will always remember your kindness for saving me from this forced marriage!" Rukia started to inch toward the exit.

"There she is!" The furious men spotted her easily, but the orange-haired man stepped in front of the group as he unsheathed his sword. Rukia hurried toward the exit.

"It seems a little barbaric to send twenty men after a young girl who just stole some bread, don't you think?"

Rukia froze as she heard the words. She turned around in surprise in time to see the man wink slightly at her. Their eyes locked... and then she hurried out of the shop.

* * *

><p><em>Pest.<em>

_Rat._

_Scum._

That was every name she had been called before in her life.

Rukia peeled a piece of bread and put it into her mouth, as she lay down on the makeshift bed of cloth and rags. No one had ever called her beautiful before or even had anything nice to say to her, and she would never hope for such lofty dreams.

She refused to cry, because she had finished crying so many years ago. Rukia was an orphan as long as she could remember and as soon as she could think, she had been running from bullies her whole life. She had no money, no home, no family. And so, she grew up stealing or scavenging food from leftovers of other people. She lived in any place she could find and make into a decent temporary home with the help of rags, blankets and sticks.

She was all alone and while the reality pained her so much, she had learned to deal with it over the years. She would still peek into restaurants and gaze longingly at families laughing and eating together, she would still come back all alone to her little holed-up corner in an abandoned building and weep for an hour. But it was getting better… she was getting stronger, and learned never to depend on others. She was now eighteen and if the whole world was against her, she would take it all down, as she had always done.

Rukia folded up the paper bag of bread, keeping the rest of it for tomorrow. She pushed the sleeves of her torn shirt up, exposing multiple bruises along the arm. The small figure huddled down along one blackened wall to nurse her wounds, both seen and unseen.

Tonight, she did not cry.

* * *

><p>"Drowned. How ironic… in the Fountain of Everlasting Life." The delicate fingers dipped into the clear water and retrieved a wet embroidered handkerchief before lifting it up. The long, glossy indigo hair swung as the woman turned to one of the three nervous servants. "Fetch Lady Unohana for me, if you please."<p>

"Hai, Empress Yoruichi."

Yoruichi turned back to the fountain. She stepped forward and closer to the fountain where the water steadily lapped at the edges, almost running over with the additional mass… of a woman's dead body in its depths.

The cat-like eyes of the Empress scanned the perimeter of the fountain, before turning back to the body, where clouds of black hair floated up in the water. The approaching footsteps announced the arrival of the newcomer. Yoruichi did not even turn around.

"Retsu, take a look at this."

The beautiful woman draped in robes of silvery white moved toward the fountain, her long hair secured in an elegant braid at her front. Unohana Retsu stopped beside Yoruichi and peered into the fountain. The dark blue eyes took on a knowing look, one identical to the pair of gold-tinged ones of the Empress.

"A _murder_." Unohana's voice was soft.

"I suspected the same, even with the suicide note. But as always, we can never find out the perpetrator… not when the Imperial palace is overflowing with so many of them." Yoruichi turned up to the top of the fountain, where the glorious stone dragon statute bared its glowing fireball in the mouth. "It sometimes bothers me that I dine with murderers for company."

Unohana nodded. "You will report this case?"

"Yes… but I believe they will only classify it as suicide." Yoruichi turned away from the fountain, before signaling to a few of the guards who walked off dutifully. Unohana joined her in step. "I still find it ironic that the Ladies still find competition amongst themselves when the Emperor clearly does not favour any."

Unohana sighed softly. "But say, five years behind the palace walls, waiting everyday for a sign of the Emperor with only scheming maids and attendants for company… can drive one crazy sometimes."

Yoruichi closed her eyes slightly. "I agree with that. Then maybe it is a problem that lies with Byakuya-bo… having not summoned a woman for five years now."

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat in his chair as he reviewed the report in his hand, ignoring the people around him. This morning, the royal Keeper of the Imperial palace had announced that the witchdoctor from the high mountains had arrived for the annual fortune-telling of the Emperor.<p>

Byakuya found this all very ridiculous. But as the Emperor, he had to set the royal example and abide by the rules as all his predecessors before him. It didn't matter that he thought the witchdoctor had a ridiculous costume or that he thought the old man was actually a long-term fraud, this was all formality and he would go through with it.

Byakuya stifled a yawn as he picked up a new report after he finished with the previous one. This morning, the witchdoctor was going to ask the Gods if it was time for the Imperial palace to be filled with new women again. Byakuya found this a little more annoying than the usual prediction of weather for important events… because it was even more useless than knowing whether rain was going to soak his shoes on a visit to the temple.

A new selection process would mean a total of one hundred women to be moved to the Palace, and Byakuya wasn't all that fond of having it congested. In addition, he found no use for these women who only took up more food and space… as he would never take a look at any of them.

One of the main tasks of an Emperor was to produce heirs to the throne, a task Byakuya deem the _only _task he had not currently fulfilled in his run as the Supreme ruler of the country. He found it troublesome and very, very annoying especially when his attendants would remark on it with concern.

In his initial years as Emperor, he had been excited to fulfill that part of the duty as Emperor. But after a few months of summoning strangers to his bed without even knowing their name, Byakuya found that side of affair to be very awkward and in his personal opinion, _unethical_. The women had also all appeared fake and robotic in their speech and movement, and Byakuya felt as if they were only there to leech him of his "dragon seeds" (as his attendants put it). After a few months of trying, the young Emperor found them all very annoying and altogether stopped summoning women to his bedside.

The only woman he currently spared time with was the Empress Yoruichi, but even that was only for small talks or practice combat between friends. Yoruichi had not been a wife chosen by Byakuya himself, rather she had been appointed Empress by the previous Emperor Kuchiki Ginrei due to her high status as a general's daughter. Previously, she was a teacher of sorts for Byakuya in terms of combat, and annoyed him on a daily basis. This had not changed after their marriage, and Byakuya never consummated the relationship with her or even harboured any romantic intentions toward his former teacher. But Byakuya often went to her for advice on state matters, and the two shared a unique bond as comrades.

Byakuya now looked up and watched the crazed antics of the witchdoctor as he danced in the palace hall around a basin of water.

"_If the sun falls in the third line… then you get an additional one hundred women at disposal… which you definitely will dispose off without use_." Byakuya ignored the grumpy mumbles of his royal attendant Renji next to him and concentrated on the report from a nearby prefecture. He heard the rattling sounds as the witchdoctor started on a new chant with an unknown device.

Abarai Renji was also a close companion of Byakuya's. He had been a young boy plucked off the streets by the young Emperor (then, Crown Prince) during one of the trips down to the village, and had served as his close attendant ever since. Renji was the only person who dared speak casually around the young Emperor (though only in private) and who suffered minimal punishment for doing so. He knew a lot of inner things about Byakuya and was always the one to assist his master in a lot of diverse matters, be it official or not.

"Third line! The third line! The Sun falls in the third line!" The loud yells of the witchdoctor rang in the hall, as the officers present started to clap and nod.

_ Such an annoying waste of time. _

Even as Renji walked down to check the puzzling results and the witchdoctor raised both hands as if in a trance, Byakuya was barely interested in all of the proceedings, only viewing it all as mere nuisance. The young Emperor turned back to his reports and barely looked up even as Renji made the official announcement.

"It is time for the selection of new imperial ladies for the Emperor again."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, and that's what I can write for the first chapter. There are already more than a few characters introduced in this initial chapter, besides Byakuya and Rukia. More elaboration will be done for each character as chapters pass... I only managed some for Rukia, Byakuya, Renji and Yoruichi. <strong>

**There's the mysterious meeting between the boy and girl in the start (cookies if you know who they are - but then, I think I need to give out a lot of cookies then). Rukia's life, Byakuya's life and the life of the women in the palace in general. **

**I am still toying between the idea of having Hisana in the story as Byakuya's past but haven't decided on it. Either way, the story can work with or without her. Do let me know which one you would prefer, if I choose to develop this fic. And if there are any corrections, please do let me know as well.  
><strong>

**Hope you can review this chapter for me, and tell me what you think! :) I welcome feedback, comments/critiques/suggestions.** :)


	2. The Grand Selection

**Yes, believe it. The second chapter to 'The Emperor's Last Consort' is here. =) I actually did not mean to update this fic, or do any updates this week but it was remarkable, the response to this story. I do not know if the last bunch of reviews for this fic came from the same person using multiple usernames or if it was really a bunch of reviewers but thank you so much! **

**I was really very surprised when the reviews came in a whole bunch this week, and then this fic abruptly jumped to the top of the polls, tying with my new IchiRuki fic. So I decided to update TELC this time, and an answer to **Impatient's **funny littie review****: "**It's definitely harder to finish something than to start it. XD Why else would authors have all these brilliant but hanging stories everywhere? XD XD I hope you like the new chapter. :)**"  
><strong>

**And also thank you to all those who reviewed TELC's first chapter in the past, it was overwhelming but I got caught up in other stories as of late. But then the funny little things about this fic happened with the sudden reviews, the poll jump, the PMs, the Livejournal msgs XD. Sudden things like these motivate me (yes, I'm strange) and I always believed readers would be really excited about a story to review and do all those wonderful stuff. So yes, I feel your excitement. =)  
><strong>

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I have a new ByaRuki story out on my profile, titled "**I Think I'm Married**". It's set in Bleachverse, in the current Bleach manga timeline. Do have a look if you haven't. =)  
><strong>

**Back to this chapter, it is one of my longer pieces to write, I took 2 days off studying to write this so it's all your fault that the books were neglected in the process. XD I'm also in a very busy phase as of now so I'm really happy that I could come out with this update, and I hope you all will like it. :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach series. But I do own this PLOT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia grinned as she leapt over the wall, landing on all fours with ease. She slowly rose from the ground and looked around warily at the lighted compound of the huge estate.<p>

_ Piece of cake._

Today, Rukia had decided that she was going to steal some high-quality cloth to sell and get a small supply of money for a month. The shopkeepers in town had taken extra caution the last few days to ward off thieves such as herself, and Rukia found herself going without food for three days.

So she had decided to target the prestigious textile shop in town, a shop many petty robbers had feared to even intrude upon. It was the textile shop of Madam Shiba Kukaku, who was the boldest and most infamous woman in the district. Rukia had never come face-to-face with the proprietress before, but she had heard infamous tales about the woman. Madam Kukaku was known to use live dogs as foot cushions and whipped disobedient servants on a daily basis. That, and she was also rumoured to have a bosom resembling double watermelons.

Rukia wasn't too sure of how true the tales were, but she was here for the textile and not all too eager to stay and see the owner for herself. The petite girl hurriedly ducked down one of the many walkways to the main stores. She had taken time to familiarize herself with the geography of Madam Kukaku's huge estate, and knew that there were three main storerooms where they housed the textile. Locating the correct side door, Rukia opened the door silently and slipped into the room.

_ This was it._

Rukia stared around the storeroom in awe, where countless rolls of expensive textile lined every bit of wall. There was a bounty of silk, brocade and every type of cloth available in the whole district. Rukia walked over to the rolls of cloth and hurriedly took three small rolls of silk and tucked them under her arm. She wasn't going for an extreme robbery, these three precious rolls would keep her stomach full for a month.

Rukia allowed a small smile of victory to curve her lips. '_And they say no one ever managed to steal from Madam_-'

"HALT!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the gruff voices of two men, and hurriedly turned around. They were huge and gruff, standing at the entrance with their muscled arms folded. Both men wore a red hat with a white tassel on top and a blue scarf tied at the front by a red fastener.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. _They must be Madam Kukaku's guards_.

"We are Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko! What's your name? Be prepared to die, THIEF!" The two men bellowed again, before starting to advance forward.

Without answering, Rukia ducked to the right of the storeroom, where there were more pillars. The men followed her and Rukia immediately started throwing the rolls of textile at their feet, trying to make them lose their balance. Whatever their reaction, Rukia definitely did not expect what happened in the following second.

"N-NO! What are you doing… STUPID?" The men bellowed in frightful desperation. "Those are the Madam's most precious collection!" Forgetting about her, they scrambled to retrieve the textile. Rukia only stared at them in disbelief.

_ Are they really... guards?_

"Serve you both right!" Rukia chuckled and decided to press her advantage, tossing more rolls of textile at them. While both men were bent trying to catch all the unraveling cloth, Rukia lifted a heavy roll of brocade and promptly sent it swinging to the backs of their head, and watched as both men slumped to the floor unconscious.

Rukia grinned. "Ha! Stupid guards! How does it feel to be overpowered by a small woman?" She grabbed her three precious rolls of silk and walked toward the door.

The next moment happened so fast that Rukia could only stumble back as something hit her right at the front of her head, hard.

"And how does it feel to be overpowered by a VERY _big_ woman?"

Rukia looked up and felt her heart sink right down to the floor. She stared at the long, bare leg leaning against the door frame, which was probably what had struck her just now. That long, bare leg belonged to a woman with bandages wrapped over her head, right shoulder and ankles. Her red-and-white robe bared too much skin, particularly in the busty chest region. Rukia stared at the tattoo on the woman's left arm, and at the right arm where a prosthetic limb was fitted.

_Madam Kukaku._

* * *

><p>"You are one brave girl, to actually attempt to rob my house." Kukaku blew a white wisp of smoke from her smoking pipe.<p>

Rukia looked away, not saying anything. She was kneeling on the floor of the Shiba textile house, bound with tight ropes. Madam Kukaku's two guards, now conscious, stood behind Rukia on either side.

"Cat got your tongue, lass?"

Still, Rukia refused to say anything. Frightening tales of Madam Kukaku's infamous reputation of torture now swirled in her mind, despite her brave façade.

"Tell you what, lass? I usually hand over thieves to the local police, and under my secret orders, they chop their hands off in the dungeons." At this, Rukia's eyes widened horrifically. "Either that, or I sell them to nearby brothels for a good sum of money." Kukaku grinned at the terrified girl on the floor. "I've done some thinking myseld so it turns out you are in luck. Because I'm going to choose to sell you to a very high-profile _customer_."

At these words, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko gasped. "Madam Kukaku, W-WHAT? You are going to invest in _h-her_? But she's nothing more than a thief-"

Kukkaku put up a hand in the air to stop the protests of her two workers, her expression thoughtful. "Thieves are probably one of the smartest people, to sneak past one's property and rob from said person. They also require stealth, and a lot of courage. This one here is pretty decent."

All the while, Rukia was listening to the conversation with bewilderment? _High-profile customer_? Did that mean she was going to be sold to a _brothel_? No no, she would rather be subjected to hot rods on her skin, or beatings of the whip…

Kukaku continued. "She does have some foundation to work with. Look at her eyes." Kukkaku stepped nearer to Rukia, who shrank back. Reaching out, she pressed Rukia's lower eyelid downward as she peered closely at the girl's right eye. "A very nice violet colour. And the hair isn't too bad either…" The bold proprietress ran a hand through Rukia's shoulder-length locks. "Though it _stinks_." Rukia blushed angrily at the insult.

Kukaku smiled and took a step back. "With the right make-up and clothes which our shop certainly has, she might be able to win the _Emperor_ over."

Emperor? EMPEROR? Rukia was sure the horror of everything that was happening had made her misinterpret what she had just heard. How had she gone to robbing a shop to _this_?

"I don't think you have quite caught up to it yet." Kukaku smiled at the confused Rukia. "I'm sending you in as a candidate for the title of Consort to the Emperor. Either that, or you choose the other two options."

The two guards were flabbergasted. "B-But Madam-"

"Do you know why our shop has yet to regain the Royal favour for textiles over a decade from my longtime enemy, Madam Cirucci?" Kukkaku yelled at her servants as Rukia's eyes bulged in surprise. "It is because I have been picking all the WRONG girls to send into the palace!"

"But…" Koganehiko raised his hand timidly. "The Emperor has been known to not summon a woman to his bed for years now."

"That is because they were sending him all the NORMAL women!" Kukkaku shouted, a manic glint in her eyes. She whirled excitedly back to Rukia, who nervously crawled backward. "And this girl might just be our jackpot ticket! Look at how strange she is!"

In spite of the fear, Rukia felt herself bristle in anger. Who did this woman think she was? "I think I-"

"Shut up! You will have no say in this, unless you want to be missing a hand or working in the red-light district?" Kukaku was smug as she stared at Rukia, who immediately quieted down. "We will give you a makeover and you will take part in the candidate selection in a week's time!"

"A week?" Rukia was confused for a split second. _Selection?_

"Selection for the consorts of the Emperor begins in a week!" Kukaku smiled. "What do you say, robber girl? We will even provide you food and lodging for the time leading up to the selection so you will stay here with us! We will train you on the proper manners of a palace lady and then you go in for the selection. If you get selected, I will drop all charges against you trespassing with thieving intentions. Sounds like a very good deal to me."

Rukia stared at the bold woman, weighing her options. Was Madam Kukaku crazy, choosing her to go into the palace for the selection of consorts… to the Emperor? But the young woman weighed her options, and realized that the advantage of the deal really did lie with her. Food and lodging for a week, and the backing of the one of the strongest and most influential woman in the district. She just had to succeed this one time.

Rukia looked up. "_Deal._"

A single word which changed her life forever.

* * *

><p>"Chopsticks straight!"<p>

Rukia inwardly sighed, and immediately received a hit to her nose by Madam Kukaku. "Eat properly!"

It was the third day since Rukia was integrated into the Shiba household. Kukaku insisted that Rukia sleep in her bedroom, in order to keep an eye on her lest she decided to run away. This was indeed Rukia's initial plan but she soon abandoned it with every hour spent in the estate.

The tales were _untrue_. Madam Kukaku might be harsh and rude, but she was warm and funny and very strong as a woman. She was actually the type of woman Rukia often imagined herself to be, minus the provocative robe. She was also very, very _kind_. On the first day, Kukaku had taken Rukia out to a restaurant while commenting on beggars being a nuisance in the community. Yet, Rukia knew that Kukaku ordered a large bag of meat buns which she secretly slipped to a group of homeless children just outside the restaurant.

Madam Kukaku was very kind, but she obviously tried not to be seen as such.

Rukia also spent time with Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, who fretted on the perfect textile cloth for her upcoming selection. They brought her out for fun drinks in the tea house and loved showing off their muscles to her. They were also in charge of her "walking pose" training, which consisted of Rukia walking on a very _thin _block of wood while holding a single fan in her hand. Rukia still hadn't been able to make it to the end, and when she asked Madam Kukaku how walking would help attract the Emperor, she was only told to shut up.

Rukia ate and practiced all day long, sometimes with very funny consequences. The Shiba estate, though large, brimmed with life and laughter and Rukia found herself easily drawn into their midst.

And on the second day, she _stopped_ trying to run away.

She was trained in both table manners and education of the Emperor's background, the latter of which she was better due to her easy nature to memorize lines and facts. The Emperor's name was Kuchiki Byakuya, and he ascended the throne at the rather tender age of eighteen and was currently aged twenty-six. Rukia was amazed that such a young man could manage a country, and hold the fates of so many people in one hand. He already had an Empress, Empress Yoruichi, who was a General's daughter and subsequently appointed as the Emperor's first wife by Kuchiki Ginrei, the previous Emperor. The next highest Lady in the palace was Lady Unohana, who was the daughter of the royal physician. And then there were the thousands of imperials consorts in the palace, all awaiting for a possibility of being summoned by the Emperor. However, he had not summoned a woman to his bed in years. Rukia speculated that he either loved his Empress very much… or that the he was _homosexual_.

She also learned that the selection for consorts into the palace was a political agenda in itself, with certain parties vying for beautiful women in all corners of the nation to be sent in, hoping to catch the interest of the Emperor long enough to exert the influence of said party into the imperial court. At least, that was what the historical records seemed to reflect to Rukia. There were ministers who would ride thousands of miles to impoverished counties to fetch the most beautiful woman to enter into the palace, whereupon the consort would be under their influence, and in turn influence the Emperor himself. Though because the current Emperor had not summoned a woman to his bed for so many years, there was barely any chance of political agendas.

It was also an agenda of Madam Kukaku herself, but it was more of a business aspect. On the first day, she had told Rukia of her textile competitor, Madam Cirucci. Madam Cirucci had employed a beautiful woman, who was then betrothed to the royal administrator of clothing supplies to the palace. From there, Madam Cirucci made the young girl persuade her new husband to only obtain textile from the Cirucci shop.

"Ever since then, I have been sending girls to the palace to the Emperor, hoping to get to a higher level instead." Kukaku had said.

Rukia also learned of Kukaku's younger brother, Shiba Kaien, who was a General in the royal army, before he was slain in one of the wars in previous years. Kukaku refused to talk too much on the subject, and Rukia was smart enough to not dwell on the once-painful matter.

* * *

><p>On the fourth day, her table manners were judged as decently well.<p>

On the fifth day, her robes for the selection of palace consorts were finished, using real textile cloth from Madam Kukaku herself.

On the sixth day, she managed to make it to the end of the thin plank of wood, balancing herself rather haphazardly with a fan, as Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko laughed themselves silly at her.

On the seventh day, it was the _selection_.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, you look BEAUTIFUL!" The double male voices were identical in tone.<p>

Rukia managed a weak smile. "You think so?"

A vein twitched in Kukaku's temple. "Of course, you are. You are wearing my cloth, which can transform any woman into a beautiful goddess." She gave Rukia a once-over. "And I would say it has done its job perfectly once more."

Rukia had to chuckle.

Kukaku had maintained that the robes could not be of yellow colour or any shade remotely similar to yellow, as that was the imperial colour of the Emperor. And Rukia did not want the colour pink as it was too girlish.

So they had chosen… _blue. _The robes were a pale blue colour with inner white lining and complemented by soft gold patterns of peony flowers. Early in the morning, Kukaku had woken Rukia up and combed her hair thoroughly to release any tangles. Then she had made Rukia bathe with fragranced goat's milk and sea salt. After that, Rukia was fitted into her clothes and Kukaku had started the makeover. Now, Rukia had on make-up and slight lipstick, her hair held up at the back with several silver flower-shaped hairpins.

"Take a deep breath, you can do this," Kukaku counseled Rukia. They had arrived at the palace gates early and everywhere around them, young women were having last-minute words with their family members.

"Just remember everything we have taught you this past week." Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko nodded together.

Kukaku smiled, just as the palace gates began to open. Rukia watched as guards stepped out from the gates and formed a line on either side of the walkway. Her heart began to beat at an accelerated pace.

"It's time." Kukaku smiled.

"Good luck!" The two brothers clapped Rukia on the back.

Rukia nodded and mechanically stepped toward the gates, as all the women did the same.

"_Oi_!"

Rukia turned back at Kukaku's voice.

"Whether or not you succeed, I am already proud." Kukaku grinned. "Well, half proud anyway."

Rukia smiled softly back, as the palace gates closed behind her.

* * *

><p>The panic and nervousness crept in easily now that she was alone, and did not have the company of the three closest people she had had in the last one week. Rukia walked along with the young women in a single line to a huge table set at the front, where a fat officer sat with a huge ledger-like book.<p>

_ This must be the corrupted Officer Takano that Madam Kukaku told me about._

Madam Kukaku had briefed Rukia on this man. He was the first step to pass to get into the palace. He was fat and ugly, and loved money. Unfortunately, he was also the officer who decided "purity" of the bloodline of women entering the palace, as only women of noble or well-to-do backgrounds were allowed in. It was tricky, because this was a characteristic Rukia obviously lacked.

"_In the event that Officer Takano does see past our bluff, you will have to bribe him_." Madam Kukaku had said.

Rukia watched as the line grew closer to the table, and the fat man sitting at it. She watched as an occasional one or two young maidens were turned away, sobbing broken-hearted. Rukia swallowed slightly and walked on.

"Shiba… Rukia?" Officer Takano looked up at Rukia with a gold glass eyepiece.

"Yes, Sir," Rukia answered, trying to maintain a calm expression.

"Hmm…" The officer was now poring over the official letters that Rukia had brought with her. "Distant cousin of the late General Shiba Kaien and his sister Shiba Kukaku… borne from the marriage of the late uncle and his noble wife… educated under the Shiba house…"

Rukia slowly felt her confidence creep in. The details were flawless, surely this officer would be fooled-

"So, where is your Shiba family tattoo?"

_ WHAT?_

Rukia felt the panic overtake her heart as the officer smiled wickedly at her.

"Every Shiba family member has to have a tattoo somewhere, be it big or small, and would certainly serve to confirm your identity. Where might yours be, Shiba Rukia?"

Rukia flashed back to the huge, dark tattoo on Kukaku's left arm on the night she had first met her. _Oh my God_…

She hurriedly replied, "Unfortunately, kind Sir, it is in a very private area, surely I do not have to reveal it now?"

The officer looked at Rukia for a split second before bursting into laughter. "My dear dear girl, surely you know that the Shiba family tattoos have a distinct characteristic to _always_ be drawn on body parts visible to the public?" Rukia felt her blood turn to ice water in her veins. Her lie had been discovered. "It is simply to distinguish themselves from other nobles and commoners."

"I…"

Suddenly, the officer's hand shot out and pulled Rukia's arm forward so they were almost nose-to-nose. Rukia found herself staring into smug, evil beady eyes. "And I think I have just smelled another fish in the ocean..."

_Thud._

Both Rukia and Officer Takano looked down at the dull sound on the table. Rukia's eyes widened as she saw what it was and she hurriedly snatched up the green carved jade that had fallen out from her sleeves as the officer had pulled her.

"And… what might that be?" Officer Takano's eyes were slightly round and looked almost greedy.

"It's… my family heirloom jade." Rukia clutched the jade in her hands nervously, trying to cover it completely from sight.

"How about _that_… in exchange for entry to the palace?"

"I… I can't." Rukia fingered the jade nervously. "It is not mine, I'm only taking care of it for someone else."

"Fine. Next!"

"N-No wait!" Rukia shouted out in a panic and the officer turned back to her with an evil grin. "How about this? You let me into the palace and if I manage to become a consort, I will give you the first valuable thing in my jewelry box! Consorts have jewelry provided for them, don't they?"

The officer was now nodding, deep in thought. Rukia held her breath, hoping he would take up the offer. After what seemed like centuries, he turned back to her with his horrible toothy grin.

"Agreed. And if you fail, I get the jade? My allowing you into the palace has some risks in itself, you know."

Rukia reflexively grasped the jade tightly in her hand. "F-Fine."

"Well then…" The man straightened back and wrote her name down into the register. "PASSED!" He shouted in a loud voice and motioned Rukia forward with a wink.

* * *

><p>Rukia had kept the piece of jade with her ever since her fateful encounter with the young boy so many years back. She had been tempted to sell the valuable amulet for money and being so very poor, there were too many times that the thought had crossed her mind.<p>

However, she had not and persevered through the hard times, keeping the amulet with her. Rukia sometimes wondered why she did what she did. If she had sold the jade, she would have gotten so much money and lost the one thing that would allow the boy to track her down.

But she had not.

_I will return to claim it someday…_

The boy might had just forgotten about her. After all, it had been so many years back when she had ran into him and she did not even know his name. But he had saved her life, even if for his own interest and she had made a promise to him.

_So… can you give me your first kiss in exchange for safety?_

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the memory. As she grew up, Rukia had learned of the things around her in the real world… and of the relationship between a man and woman. One too many times, she had stumbled upon couples as she ran barefooted down the street, chased by an angry vendor she had just looted from. A man and a woman. Hand in hand, whispers in the ear, adoring eyes, lips locked in a kiss…

Rukia never had any chance to know a man properly, let alone kiss him. She was constantly on the move, trying to escape the cold and hunger. Even acquaintances with kind people of the opposite gender who offered her food and lodging were fleeting and ended in a second. And in the midst of all this, her promise to the young boy so many years back… remained _intact_.

The promise of a _first kiss._

It was so improper a promise, between two individuals who weren't even lovers. But a promise was a promise, and Rukia was not someone to break her own word.

Rukia's hand tightened on the jade as she tucked it into her pocket.

She just had to wait and see if he ever came to claim it in this lifetime.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, are you not going to oversee the selection of palace ladies this time?"<p>

Byakuya kept silent as he looked over the district reports. His red-haired assistant moved to his right.

"No?"

"Abarai, if your interest in these ladies ever overwhelm you, you have my permission to go there yourself."

Renji jumped back in fear and hurriedly coughed. "O-Of course not, Your Majesty."

Byakuya moved the report he had been holding to the side, before stamping the official royal seal on it. He then took up another report and started to read.

"The women are nothing but a waste of space in my palace."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my dears."<p>

Rukia looked up at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life standing on a small erected podium, flanked on either side by two guards. This woman wore the softest of white silk, embroidered with golden bamboo and floral patterns. Her very long black hair was secured with a lovely set of golden pins and flowers and left to hang in a braid around her right shoulder.

Rukia thought she looked like a goddess.

"I am Lady Unohana." The woman smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth. "And I will be overseeing your selection process today."

_Oh, so this was Lady Unohana._ No wonder she was the second highest-ranked Lady in the palace, her beauty was breathtaking.

Lady Unohana continued to address the crowd. "Today, your selection will be divided into three stages. The first, will be a physical examination of your traits and body, as we select only the best women for the Emperor." Rukia felt the nervousness start to creep in again. "The second test will be an academic one, regarding your knowledge on our Emperor and country. A beautiful woman is like a pearl of no value, if she does not possess knowledge or the will to learn." Unohana smiled.

_ If I can get through the first, the second should be okay._ The stakes were extremely high now, Rukia had promised the precious jade to the officer at the gates, and she could not lose it now.

"And the final test will be announced after we have short-listed the candidates." Unohana smiled. "I welcome you to the palace again, and wish you good luck in your selection."

And so the selection commenced.

It was the most uncomfortable process for Rukia in her entire life. For the first exam, she was ordered to strip until there was not a single garment left on her body at all, and told to lie and stand in different postures. Lady Unohana examined Rukia herself, using only a silver eyepiece and her gentle hands. After a long and thorough examination, Lady Unohana smiled and told Rukia to put her clothes back on and sat on a table, writing away on a huge book.

The second test proved a lot easier for Rukia, as she was able to recall what she had studied about the Emperor and the government without much effort. While some of the women in the hall sighed as they wrote, Rukia was able to complete the entire paper well within the time limit, with some to spare.

And finally, the short-listed candidates came in the form of a long white list which Lady Unohana read off with a smile. Of the three hundred women who underwent the process, only one hundred and fifty candidates were selected to the final test of the selection.

And Shiba Rukia was one of them.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations for making it this far." Lady Unohana smiled at the remaining women present. "Most of you might know that this year's selection is slightly different from the previous year. At the end of the physical and academic examinations, we usually conclude the ceremony by picking out those we deemed suitable to offer themselves to the Emperor as his worthy wives. This year, I am afraid the palace has decided to cut down on the number of consorts taken in, by personal request of the Emperor himself."<p>

A flurry of noise greeted this revelation.

"_Cutting down the numbers!"_

_ "He must have a favourite already, to not want to be bothered by new concubines!"_

_ "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…"_

Rukia took a deep breath, feeling nervous. Cutting out the number of consorts would mean cutting down the possible places to the palace, and cutting down her chances. She had come so far, it would be so disappointing to fail now! Not to mention she was going to lose that valuable jade that had kept her company for so long…

Unohana smiled as she observed the women. "What will conclude this selection process is a test of how far you will go to get into the palace."

Rukia looked up in surprise.

_How far one would go to get? Well, that goes without saying… very far. But how would they-_

Rukia watched as a guard carried an extremely huge woven basket onto the stage. She watched as Lady Unohana bent down and retrieved something from the basket. As the elegant Lady moved to the front of the stage, Rukia saw what it was.

A white, fluffy rabbit.

_ What was the meaning of this?_

"Each of you will have one rabbit, which has been tagged with your name. We have constructed a closed booth at the far end of this hall, and each of you will enter the booth when your name is called. You will be alone in the booth. And within this booth, you will find a bowl, a blade and your tagged rabbit."

Rukia felt a bad feeling start to creep over her.

"And then it will be your choice to kill the rabbit and fill the bowl with the rabbit's blood… or not."

A collection of gasps and screams echoed in the palace hall. Rukia felt her insides begin to churn. _Kill_… _kill a rabbit_?

"I want to see how far you will go to get into the palace, and we will choose only eighty women from this test to become official consorts of the Emperor."

* * *

><p>Rukia felt as if she was floating in a nightmare as she sat in the tent with the other women to await their turn. Kill a rabbit to become a consort? How in the world did the palace and Lady Unohana think of such a horrible test? So they were advocating one to murder to reach their goal?<p>

It was despicable, it was _sick_.

Rukia knew she might be over-reacting, hundreds of rabbits were killed during hunting missions anyway. But to do it with her own hands… it was just _sick_. And she had loved rabbits so much, they were her favourite animals in the whole world ever since childhood, when she had watched them longingly in cages in the pet shop.

But this was the final test which stood between her and entry into the palace. It was what stood between her and losing that precious jade belonging to the mysterious boy. It was what stood between her and her life in the slums.

"Shiba… Rukia!" After what seemed like hours, Rukia heard her name being called… into an even bigger nightmare.

The walk to the enclosed clothed booth was probably the longest Rukia had ever walked in her entire life. When she entered the booth, she could see that it was exactly as Lady Unohana had informed everyone it would be. There was a small table on it covered with a red cloth, on which a single blade and bowl now stood. Not far from it, there was a basket, no doubt holding Rukia's tagged rabbit. A notice hanging from the wall stated that the dead rabbits were to be thrown into a basket below the table. Rukia chose not to look at said basket at all.

As Rukia stepped to the table, she could smell the blood. There were already women who were brave enough to kill the rabbits, all for a post in the palace. And with a sickening lurch, Rukia realized that the cloth covering the table was not in actuality red in colour, it was soaked with so much blood that it was all stained red.

Rukia looked into the basket, and saw the quivering little white rabbit. A tag with the words _Shiba Rukia _was fastened to the collar around its neck. A rabbit of her own, marked with her name. A rabbit which was marked with _death_, the second it was labeled with her name.

Rukia felt her heart constrict, as she slowly lifted the trembling fluff from the basket. It was her first time holding a rabbit, her very own rabbit. It was warm and soft, and everything wonderful that she had always imagined holding a rabbit would be. Just not in this place, not in this scenario. In this scenario, the rabbit was a _sacrifice_.

Did she dare kill the rabbit?

Or would she spare it… and lose her place in the palace?

It was between her life and the rabbit's life now.

Rukia stared at the clean blade, and then painfully made up her mind.

* * *

><p>Unohana looked up as she watched the small figure walk out of the closed booth, to approach her table. In the woman's trembling right hand was a bowl filled with dark red liquid, her left hand tucked neatly under her robes.<p>

Unohana's eyes narrowed.

_I see. So you chose to sacrifice._

But as the girl came closer, Unohana noted that there was something very _different_ this time. She stared up at the nervous girl standing in front of her.

"The bowl, if you please, Shiba Rukia."

Rukia shakily placed the bowl filled with blood on the table, her eyes looking empty. Unohana pulled the bowl toward her and looked at the crimson liquid.

"You are a very bold woman, Shiba Rukia." Unohana smiled as she poured the cup of blood into the an already half-filled barrel of blood behind her. "To draw so much blood is courageous and equally… _merciless_."

Rukia shivered slightly.

"_Poor_ rabbit." Unohana smiled and marked something in her paper.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, please gather near the stage!"<p>

This time, the crowd of women was less excited and the atmosphere was almost muted and mournful. There were those who were crying because they had failed to kill the rabbit and fill the bowl, and then there were those with traumatized eyes at what they had been forced to do in the closed booth.

Lady Unohana walked up to the podium. "I thank you all for your participation in the selection, and congratulate all of you for making it this far. I apologize for the need of this test, which had probably been very inconvenient for all of you." Lady Unohana's expression was calm.

"Before, I mentioned that through this test, I wanted to see how far each of you will go to achieve your goals but I did not make the exact purpose of this test clear."

Several women lifted their heads in confusion.

"I will tell all of you now. What we were trying to test you here was a test… of _humanity_. I admire women who will go far to achieve their goals, they are strong and willful. However, it is important to note that there is a limit to going so far for your goals, especially if it requires _sacrifice_ of innocents. This is a principle our very own Emperor has spoken about, that he is very against the use of innocent civilians sacrificed in battle. And here in our case, I be speaking about the rabbit."

All the women collectively gasped. Rukia's eyes widened.

"There were many of you who did not hesitate to kill the rabbits to drain their blood. And at my will, these women… will not find themselves in service of the Emperor."

Rukia's eyes widened some more in shock. _No… no…_

"I will now call out the names of those who were chosen and you may take a small prize with yourself, other than the entry card to the palace in three days' time." Unohana smiled as a worker came on the stage, bearing a basket of the remaining tagged rabbits which were alive. Another worker followed behind, carrying smaller hand baskets.

Rukia felt her heart constrict. _No, no… this was not how it was supposed to be…_ She could only listen as Unohana called out the names, and each happy woman came forth to take their rabbits in the smaller baskets that were passed out. The happy women who had humbly spared their own rabbit… who had not filled their bowls at all…

"Ayama Miko… Sato Ayumi…"

Rukia felt as if she could not breathe, as the disappointment weighed down on her heart like a stone. She had filled her bowl with blood, and yet…

"Koda Yumi..."

_Either way… I lose…_

Every name called out felt like a mockery to Rukia's pathetic condition. With this, she had lost everything. She was going to lose her jade, she was going to fail Madam Kukaku.

_After all I had done to get this far…_

Rukia sadly watched the rabbits in the basket dwindle down to one, and finally the final rabbit was presented to another woman. The happy women holding baskets of their live rabbits were standing at the front now in a bunch and chattering happily, awaiting Unohana's next announcement now that the candidates had all been selected.

"… and finally, _Shiba Rukia_."

Rukia gasped as her eyes shot out to the front. All the other women looked up in shock especially as the basket of live rabbits was already empty. Had Lady Unohana chosen a woman who had killed a rabbit? Had there been a mistake?

Unohana retrieved the final small basket from the guard as she walked down, deliberately slow. Rukia was frozen to the spot, unable to move or speak a single word.

_ How? How? Am I chosen? But… how? Not when I filled the bowl with blood?_

The guards parted before Lady Unohana as she walked toward Rukia. All Rukia could only do was stare at the glorious silk the elegant woman was wearing, and her flawless facial expression covered by white powder. _What was the meaning of this?_

Unohana stopped directly in front of Rukia and held out the basket, before speaking the words.

"The rabbit… if you please, Lady Rukia."

Rukia gasped in shock, and the women around them started whispering amongst themselves.

And as everyone in the hall watched, Rukia slowly lowered both her hands which she had kept tucked underneath her robes, to reveal that they were holding a single white rabbit. A rabbit which was frightened but otherwise unharmed and alive. A rabbit with the tag _Shiba Rukia_ on the neck collar.

The entire hall gasped collectively, except for Lady Unohana and Rukia.

"Well, this be your prize." Unohana took the rabbit and placed it gently into the basket before offering the basket back to the shocked girl.

_ How… how did she know?_

Lady Unohana only smiled and started to turn away.

"A-Arigato!"

Lady Unohana turned back to see the petite woman hunched in a grateful bow, clutching the basket containing the rabbit.

Lady Unohana only smiled. "It is interesting… that there are those who still retain their humanity and stay on the right path… yet they dare to push the limits of their own selves to reach their goals. I wish you well, Lady Rukia. Please report to the palace in three days' time."

As Rukia watched, Lady Unohana and the royal entourage left the hall. The selection of palace ladies had ended.

* * *

><p>"Lady Unohana!"<p>

"Yes, Isane?" Unohana turned to her left, where her faithful servant girl, Kotetsu Isane was looking at her.

"Is it what I believed it to be?"

Unohana smiled and nodded. "The candidates were told to fill the bowl with the rabbit's blood. We make it seem as if that was the final result, that someone who dared kill the rabbit to drain its blood would be selected. Thus, we have those who mercilessly kill to gain from it, and those who were too humane to do such a thing."

Unohana continued, "Lady Rukia, like all of them, thought filling the bowl was the only way to enter the palace. But when the bowl was brought before us, I knew immediately that it was not rabbit's blood in the bowl. It was _human_ blood."

Isane gasped in horror.

Unohana looked ahead in front of her. "She didn't want to kill, yet she wanted so badly to get into the palace. So Lady Rukia chose to cut herself and use her own blood to substitute as the rabbit's. And then she hid the rabbit under her robes to prevent us finding out the truth. Did you not notice that she kept her left hand under her robes at all time?"

"But, t-that's so dangerous!"

Unohana smiled. "That is why I chose her, even if she dared to perform a trick under our noses, with the threat of death as punishment. Such strong-willed and enigmatic women are rare in the palace. And to fill the bowl with such an amount, it must take some courage and endurance."

_Lady Rukia… I will be keeping my eye on you. You are a very interesting woman. _

* * *

><p>"I did it!" Rukia whispered in awe as she watched the Lady and guards leave. Everywhere, women around her were either rejoicing or weeping bitterly. Rukia turned to grin down at the white ball of fluff in her basket. She poked a finger into the basket, and the rabbit approached it cautiously before sniffing it excitedly with its adorable twitchy nose.<p>

"We did it! And I get to keep you!" Rukia whispered to the rabbit, and grinned in pure joy. She raised her arms in celebration. "We did- OUCH!"

The young woman grimaced in pain, as a trail of blood slowly trickled down her right arm. _Damn it, it looks like the bandage is soaked already._

Rukia hurriedly retreated to a corner out of the sight of the other women. Gingerly, she folded up her right sleeve to expose a white bandage around her arm. It was soaked with blood. She had haphazardly tied the bandage around her right arm after she had cut through the skin with a blade to drain her blood into the bowl.

Rukia pulled out her handkerchief and hurriedly tied a double bandage to her wound. _There. That would keep it for a while._

Bruises or cuts did not matter anymore. She had won.

She was going to be in the palace.

* * *

><p>"The selection for imperial ladies of the palace are over, Your Majesty." Renji bowed. "A total of eighty women were selected, limited as per your instructions."<p>

"Eighty. That is good." Byakuya nodded, but did not look up from his work.

"Are you not going to greet the newest entries to the palace, Your Majesty?"

"No." The answer was a cold, blunt retort.

"Who knows? There might a few women out there who might tickle your fancy, Your Majesty." Renji tried to poke fun at his young Emperor.

"There might be some to your liking though, Abarai," Byakuya spoke and Renji cringed. Renji was a close assistant to the Emperor who was neither an officer nor an eunuch. After being Byakuya's closest childhood friend, it had been ordered that Renji was to be castrated and made an eunuch when he came of age but Byakuya had prevented this, knowing that the act would only humiliate and destroy his best friend. Thus, Renji served Byakuya in an eunuch-like title in court, but was actually not one.

"And who would be your company for tonight, Your Majesty? Empress Yoruichi perhaps? Lady Unohana?"

"None of them. I wish for peaceful sleep tonight."

Renji was also no fool. He knew the Emperor was not romantically involved with neither women, nor any other woman for that matter.

Renji also knew that his childhood friend was not homosexual and, unlike rumours circulating in the palace about a scandalous relationship between both of them, did not romantically love Renji himself.

The woman the Emperor was supposed to love had apparently not materialized in the palace yet. And the Emperor was definitely not making an effort to find her.

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as she stepped out through the palace gates. Following the announcement of the selection of imperial consorts, Lady Unohana had smiled and addressed all the women to present the good (or bad) news to their families before instructions were given out for them to report to the palace in three days' time.<p>

Rukia had been swept along the trail of beautiful women as they were escorted out by a line of guards. And when they had reached the entrance, she watched the small crowd of families greet their respective female member.

"Tousan, I made it! I'm going to serve the Emperor!"

"I didn't make the selection, well maybe, next year…"

"We missed you…"

Rukia smiled serenely as she walked through the crowd of families with her basket of rabbit, ignoring that little disappointment in the corner of her heart that she was probably the only one who did not have an expectant family member waiting for her, to take her to that wondrous little place called home. She should walk back to the estate and-

"RUKIA! Over here!"

The violet eyes widened as she looked up at the rough female voice. Rukia stared in shock at Kukaku, who stood alongside her two workers, beaming and waving at her. Rukia hurried over to them.

"W-What are you all doing here-"

"Did you make it?" Kukaku smiled at the petite woman.

Rukia felt a small grin spreading across her face. "I did," she replied as the two brothers cheered and started dancing with each other. Kukaku gave Rukia a big smile.

"I knew you would, anyway. Come on, let's go back home."

_Go back home…_

Rukia smiled as the happy tears pooled slightly in her eyes.

* * *

><p>They drank all night in celebration, as the lamps burned bright in the Shiba halls and gardens. Rukia had never been so happy in her life, and it was amazing that robbing an infamous textile house in the district could lead her to this and to the wonderful people she was now with. When the two brothers were knocked out drunk on the floor, Rukia turned to an unaffected Kukaku.<p>

"Madam Kukaku, _arigato_. Thank you very much for everything."

"Pffftttt…" Kukaku waved her hand dismissively. "Have you forgotten your job? When you get into the palace and charm the Emperor, you are to recommend my textile as the royal supplier and wipe out Cirucci's business. You are the one doing me a favour, lass."

"No, you were the one who did me a favour."

Kukaku turned to Rukia, who was now smiling softly.

"If you wanted to sell me to a brothel or chop my hands off, you would have done so without giving me prior notice. Instead, you went to all the trouble to make me a deal, give me food and lodging and then allow me a shot at being an imperial consort. I am not even half as beautiful as the women in the selection, you could have gotten a better woman yet you did not. It was my very good fortune to meet you, I think I might start believing in God after all." Rukia smiled again.

"Very good fortune to meet me? That's a first someone has said to me." Kukaku let out a loud laugh. "And about you being less beautiful, I will have to agree. But what makes you think the Emperor is looking for beauty?" The older woman chuckled again as she took up her cup of wine.

"You are a very kind woman, Madam Kukaku."

The next moment was only bright stars for Rukia as Kukaku punched her square in the face.

"How's that for kind?" The busty woman dusted her hands off and took a huge gulp of her liquor as Rukia gingerly felt her nose. "_You_."

Rukia looked up in surprise.

"The palace is a very dangerous place. It might be all gold and riches, but that is where people can turn against their own kind. Women can be scary in their pursuit of the Emperor, especially if only one woman stands in their way. Poison, witchcraft, forced miscarriages… you have read them all in the history annals. It won't be any easier for you." Kukaku looked up at the stars.

"Err…" Rukia raised her hand timidly as if she was in a classroom. "What makes you think the Emperor will even take a look at me?"

This time, she expected the hit, and so received it.

Kukaku gave her an angry stare. "Never underestimate yourself. Oh, and in the palace, you might have to adapt to some of the dirty tricks. The bribing, the backstabbing, trying to short-cut through things. Do those as you see fit. But in the midst of all this…" Kukaku lifted her bottle of liquor. "Remember to make friends, and keep several true ones by your side. They will help you rise to power. And don't lose your humanity."

The busty woman took a swig of the drink. "There is nothing left for you here, Rukia. Even if I take you in now, the people around here will recognize and come after you. What you need to do… is get into a higher position. With this selection, we will see if you can earn a better life for yourself." Kukaku turned to give Rukia a subtle smile. "And if you tire of the palace soon enough, you will have enough root and power in your position to come back here and not be bullied anymore. And at that time, we at Shiba house will welcome you with open arms."

Kukaku gave Rukia a serious look. "But in the meantime, be careful in the palace."

Rukia felt the tears slowly form in her eyes as she listened to every word of Kukaku's. The petite girl looked up as she spoke the words softly, almost a whisper. "I thank you for allowing me to carry your family name, and if I could, I would go on carrying the name for my whole life. I... the past days were the best seven days in my life, Madam Kukaku, because it..." Rukia felt her voice break and she coughed slightly. "... it felt like I had _family_ for the very first time. Something I could come back to, something I could look forward to. And people who... who actually cared about me." She bowed her head, as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. "I will never forget everything that you have all done for me. _Arigato... arigato."_

"_Che_." Kukaku waved her hand slightly as if to brush away Rukia's words. "You can use that name all you want."

Rukia was unable to stop herself as she lunged at the busty shop owner, smothering her in a hug and upsetting the wine bottle. "_Arigato_!"

"LET GO! LET GO OFF ME!" The loud voice could be heard through the silent night air, and Rukia laughed in spite of her tears.

The lamps burned on merrily through the night in the Shiba gardens.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have the second chapter. I hope the long content makes up for the half a year period where it was left without an update. I had the idea for the third test and thought it would really put in an exciting, heart-pounding twist to the chapter. I was really trying for the unpredictable factor about the rabbit, even though we all know that Rukia would get into the palace eventually by some way. So I definitely hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. :) And soon enough, little Rukia will set foot in the palace and somehow meet our dashing Emperor Byakuya. ;)<br>**

**Hope you will review this chapter for me, any opinion/criticism/suggestions are very much welcome, and reviews will definitely help motivate me to do more writing! :D  
><strong>


	3. Bad Things, Good Things

**Hello there, I hope you hadn't been waiting too long for the update to this fic... because it's here! :D It's a pretty long update, so I hope you like it. I was somehow stimulated to write an update due to the recent bittersweet Bleach manga chapter - if you do read it, you will know what it is about.  
><strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews for Chapter 2, they are really lovely and made me see the interest in this particular ByaRuki story. So thank you so much. :)**

**There might be MAJOR changes in my writing time soon enough, I might not even have time for writing anymore. :( So I have put up a poll at my profile page, so do have a look and vote VERY wisely. It might or might not influence my stories. I cannot even promise now that I can finish even one story, but we will see how it goes. :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or the characters, but I own this plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Three days passed quickly, and soon it was time to report to the palace… as a proper consort. While Rukia was excited, she was also saddened by the prospect of having to say goodbye to her newfound friends.<p>

"We will visit sometime," Kukaku smiled, as the brothers sobbed loudly and blew their noses. "Good luck in the palace, Rukia."

"_Arigato_."

"And stay safe."

* * *

><p>Byakuya put on the royal robes as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. The robes were a royal yellow, with patterns of dragons on both sleeves. Byakuya had never really liked these robes too much, they were heavy and so heavily embroidered.<p>

Today's ceremony was a hassle for Byakuya, for it was his addressing ceremony to the new consorts this year. He never really took notice to this particular event, finding it annoying. He never saw the consorts properly at these events, and the welcoming speech was the same every year.

It was true, when Renji had mentioned that he rarely showed interest to any woman. After some time, Byakuya had found that all the women acted in a distinctly particular way to him. They were very polite and somehow awkward in conversations. And while Byakuya was someone who liked to keep to rules and proper mannerisms, he found these interactions a little too… _wearing_.

Every time a foreign ruler sent forth princesses for marriage, Byakuya had them married off to Generals whom had their worth proven in victories and leadership. Every time a court official introduced their daughter to him, he would tell said official to consult with Lady Unohana on the selection of consorts.

He himself was better off focusing on other, much more pressing matters of his country.

* * *

><p>Rukia stared in awe at the enormous palace hall that the consorts had all been ushered into, with a size that could fit at least twenty of the Shiba mansions. There were marble pillars extending to the high ceiling, with dragon carvings on each of these pillars. At the very front of the hall, there was a majestic throne raised on a golden stage.<p>

"Good morning, my Ladies." Rukia tried to see past the numerous women in front of her. She caught sight of a short, fat eunuch with a beard. "I am the Head Eunuch Kou, and I would like to welcome you all to the Imperial Palace. Congratulations on your selection as one of the consorts of the Emperor."

Rukia smiled.

"Now, in a few minutes, the Emperor will make his way into this hall to address all of you and to welcome you to the Palace. We have the set list of consorts here, and will call out your name for your position in the hall. Ayama Miko…"

Rukia watched as the consorts were called into line. Soon, it became apparent that the Ayama woman was very lucky, she was going to stand the first in line in full view of the Emperor. The rest of the consorts would stand behind her and even though it was said that the Emperor could walk down from the throne and greet the consorts, he was never recorded to have done so.

"… and finally, Shiba Rukia." Rukia suppressed a sigh as she joined the women as the last consort in line. From her position, she was farthest from the stage, and was definitely not to be noticed at all.

"His Majesty is here! Please bow!" A high-pitched announcement was made, and all the women bowed their heads respectfully. Rukia mimicked the women around her, but she lifted her head ever so slightly to try to catch a glimpse of the Emperor.

There were just too many people in front of her: consorts, eunuchs, officials. She could only make out a gold-clad figure and soon, even that was lost as so many heads blocked her view.

Rukia sighed and resorted to looking at the dragon pillars again.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the Emperor? He is the most handsome man in the world!"<p>

"That hair! And eyes!"

Everywhere she looked, Rukia saw all the women gushing over the Emperor. The ceremony had lasted under an hour with the Emperor addressing the consorts and welcoming them to the palace. From her place, Rukia could barely hear his voice (much less see him) and so tuned the Emperor out and instead paid more attention to the beautiful ceiling.

But now, the curiosity got the better of her.

"What did he look like?" Rukia was unable to contain the question on her lips, as she was feeling slightly regretful that she had not managed to catch a glimpse of the leader of the country.

"You didn't see the Emperor?" A snobbish voice cut through the air and Rukia turned around to see a grinning consort. "My oh my, and that might have been the last time you would ever see him." The consort gave her an annoying smirk.

"I never said I didn't see him!" Rukia shot back, instantly disliking the woman. "I was just… just confirming!"

"Oh well, just in case you hadn't seen him then…" The consort gave an airy laugh. "The Emperor is so very handsome, the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. He has very black hair and an oval face and very _green_ eyes!"

"Wow!" The other consorts who, like Rukia, had not had a chance to see Emperor Byakuya, all looked at the woman in adoration.

Squashing her disappointment, Rukia just looked away.

* * *

><p>"Lady Unohana, the consorts have been welcomed by the Emperor and are now being prepared to be transported to their respective residences." The eunuch bowed his head low.<p>

"Very well." Unohana nodded. "You may leave."

"_Hai_."

"Wait."

"Yes, Lady Unohana?"

"Consort Rukia..." Lady Unohana put aside her stitching set. "... where has she been assigned to?"

"Consort Rukia?" The eunuch consulted a long list with his eyeglass. "Consort Rukia has been assigned the residence of the Palace of the Eastern Snow."

"The Palace of the Eastern Snow?" Unohana's blue eyes widened slightly, before narrowing. "_Oh dear_."

* * *

><p>Rukia looked left and right curiously, trying to stop her mouth from falling open in awe. The palace was a very huge place, with almost infinite boundaries. There were at least fifty different gardens and the sight of these were remarkable enough in their beauty. There were low bamboos growing over the lakes, which snaked as little streams through beautifully carved stone bridges. The water was clear, and expensive <em>koi<em> fishes made their homes here in glittering multi-coloured schools of their own.

Rukia had to stop in her steps more than a few times to take in the beauty of it all as she was led with the other consorts through the gardens to their respective palaces. The head eunuch had also informed them that the Emperor himself loved tranquil gardens and so the palace staff had to go to great pains to form these wondrous landscapes.

Rukia found it all very surreal.

The marble and stone pavilions were beautiful as well, which were carved by the side of the lakes for their occupants to view the scenery. The walkway through the gardens and pavilions were also made from the same expensive marble and stone and provided naturally cooling shades. It was through this walkway that the consorts were led, and one by one they were designated their respective palaces.

Rukia watched as the number of women started to dwindle down. Each of the palace for each consort had beautiful names such as _Palace of the Jade Mist_ or _Palace of the Soaring Phoenix_. The palace each had a large lantern holder at the front compound from which a round lantern hung, which the eunuch had instructed each consort to keep lit at night, so as to attract the Emperor to visit them.

An unlit lantern usually meant that the consort was either asleep or having other commitments. And as such, the Emperor would _never_ visit.

Rukia tuned the eunuch out, as she looked up happily at the roofs of the palace. She briefly wondered what the name of her palace would be, if it would be as beautiful as the rest of the other palaces.

"And now, my Lady." The head eunuch looked at Rukia and motioned her forward. She was now the final consort left, being the last listed in the long line of consorts. "We shall proceed to your palace."

Rukia nodded, barely able to hold her excitement. She remembered how to walk properly this time without tripping in her robes.

"Your palace, my Lady, is the Palace of the Eastern Snow." A strange look passed over the eunuch's face.

_Palace of the Eastern Snow_? It was a very beautiful name, and the name Rukia decided she liked best out of all the palace names. She followed the eunuch down the marble walkway.

After a while of walking, the eunuch suddenly stopped, and Rukia almost walked headlong into him. She stared out from behind the man and quickly looked up at the entrance, and the golden plaque fastened high above the doorway.

_ Palace of the Eastern Snow._

Rukia felt a smile starting to curl her lips as she looked up at the plaque. This was the place that was going to be her home. Rukia looked past the doorway into the compound. The palace was slightly smaller than some of the others she had seen, but it was well-kept with what seemed to be a garden past the rooms. There was a bare patch of land at the left of the compound, which Rukia immediately decided she would use to grow vegetables or flowers.

"Eh-hem. I'm afraid we are finally here." The eunuch coughed slightly.

Rukia turned to him in surprise. "_Afraid_? What do you mean?"

This time, the eunuch gave her a smile, an almost evil smile. "This palace… is known for a lot of things, Consort Rukia. Best be on your guard."

Rukia's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?" Her mind immediately flew to ghosts in the palace.

"You see… any consort who enters this palace as her living quarters has not lasted more than a week in the palace, my Lady."

Rukia was shocked. "W-WHY? Then, why did you give me such a place?"

"The place was drawn for you through ballots, my Lady. Are you suggesting that I cheated somehow?" The eunuch gave her an angry look.

"N-No, of course not. I just… can I change my palace then?"

"No can do." The eunuch smiled. "These palaces are just enough for the number of consorts coming in this year. I wish you good luck, my Lady."

"But why didn't the consorts last in the palace then?" Rukia pressed on. "Were they… killed? Or-"

The eunuch laughed a wizened old laugh. "No, no, my Lady… they left, of their own accord. Screaming away from the palace, might I add."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Why is that?" she whispered as she glanced back at the compound of the palace. The place appeared peaceful enough. "There's not something scary in there, is it?"

The eunuch smiled. "There is, my Lady. And its name is… _Shinji_."

* * *

><p>Rukia took a deep breath and walked through the doorway of the palace. She clutched her bag of belongings in front of her, feeling suddenly very wary of her surroundings. The compound was bathed in bright sunlight but her neck prickled, as if she was being watched by unseen eyes.<p>

Shinji? What was Shinji? Rukia's first thought was a dog, probably a very fierce one that guarded this palace. It was probably what had chased the refined women away. But Rukia had had a lot of experienced with dogs, she could outrun them on her bare feet. And if it came right down to wrestling with one, she decided she could probably do it as well.

Or was it… _something else_?

"How may I help you?"

Rukia gasped as she heard the sharp female voice and she hurriedly looked up at the short girl who had just appeared out of nowhere. This girl seemed young with bright yellow hair tied into two pigtails. But her voice was sharp and firm, almost rude.

"Oh, er, I… I am Rukia." Rukia smiled, even though the girl did not smile back. "I have been assigned this palace as my living quarters." She bowed slightly but the girl still stood straight, glaring at her. "Em, and you are?"

"It's not your business." The girl cut her off rudely. "You are the new consort?"

Trying to contain the anger that had bubbled up at the stranger's rudeness, Rukia nodded. "Yes, I am. Rukia."

"Whatever. You should just take your bag and leave, you are never getting the Emperor's attention." The girl looked Rukia up and down with a skeptical expression and laughed.

It was the laughter that made Rukia's anger spill over.

"I just arrived here today, do you not think it is a bit too pessimistic of you to say so? And a proper lady would have introduced herself to a guest." Rukia's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh yeah?" The girl smiled, baring her teeth. "I will show you how we _handle_ our guests!"

Rukia's eyes widened as the girl curled her right hand into a fist and aimed a punch at Rukia's face. Dropping her bag, Rukia felt her trained senses kick into play as she ducked the blow and intercepted the girl's hand. She pushed the girl backward, causing her to retreat slightly.

"What are you doing?" Rukia shouted. "Why are you trying to hit me?"

"Oooh, she can play!" The girl gave Rukia a manic smile. "It's the first time the consort comes in and doesn't get hit in the face for my first try!"

"Are you crazy?" Rukia shouted again as she ducked another blow from the girl. Rukia hurriedly grabbed both the girl's wrists, circled them behind her and pushed her away.

"You stupid bitch!" The girl growled.

"What is all this? Why… why do you do this? That's not how servants act in the palace, do they?" Rukia shouted.

"_Servants_?" Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the clear male voice, which seemed to come from the darkened room before the compound. "Do mine ears deceive me? Did somebody say _servant_?"

Rukia backed away as a figure started to emerge from the room. This time, the stranger was a man with a straight-cut yellow hair of jaw length. He was tall, with a calm expression.

"Hiyori, do not forget your manners. Let us, ah, treat the guest properly, as what she says." The girl who had been fighting Rukia, grumbled and stood aside.

The man walked three steps forward and smiled, revealing very straight teeth. "My name is Shinji, Hirako Shinji. I am the eunuch in charge of the Palace of the Eastern Snow."

Shinji. _Shinji!_ This is the Shinji the other eunuch was talking about? The Shinji he had warned her about?

Rukia felt the panic rising in her body, and she could not help taking a step back.

"You are not flustered, are you? The eunuch laughed. "Well, my Lady Rukia, welcome to the palace, if you find yourself inclined to stay. However…" The eunuch looked up, with very cold eyes. "… I am to correct you that we are _not_ your servants."

Rukia looked at him indignantly "I… did not mean that! What I was saying was-"

"Whatever you were saying, I just needed you to know that single reality. You will need to understand them if you decide to stay."

"I… okay." Rukia nodded.

"And when I say we are not your servants… you will go about this place by yourself." Rukia's eyes widened slightly, as Hiyori chuckled. "We will not prepare your bath water, if you need hot water, you will get it from the well yourself and boil it. You will cook your own food, and prepare your own tea. You will make your own bed, and do as you need for your own comfort. Do you understand?"

Rukia picked up her bag, before she looked at the eunuch. "Yes. And just for your information, I am not leaving."

Shinji looked at her, as he frowned slightly.

"And you know why I am not leaving?" Rukia's eyes flashed angrily. "Because I have nowhere to go, you all understand?" She tried to ignore the bitter taste in her throat. That stupid cocky consort in the meeting hall, not even getting to see the Emperor, everyone isolating her, even this now.

Rukia took up her bag and started to walk past Shinji into the bedroom. As she stepped into the room, she caught sight of another girl in the room who had no doubt been eavesdropping on the conversation. The girl had long black hair tied into a bun at the bag and very sweet eyes. But before Rukia could say anything, the girl gave a frightened yelp and ran out of the room.

Fuming, Rukia closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Reporting, Lady Unohana."<p>

Unohana looked up. "Speak." She addressed the guard.

"As per your instructions, we report on what has been happening in the Palace of the Eastern Snow. There seemed to be a commotion in the palace compound just earlier today. The Consort Rukia had perhaps run into quite a difficulty."

"As always." Lady Unohana smiled, before shaking her head. "Shinji… he never learns."

"What would be your next order, Lady Unohana?"

"Continue monitoring the palace, and report to me. I will decide the next course of action."

When the guard had left, Unohana turned back to her work. _Shinji, Shinji… perhaps a little nudge will show you how different your current consort really is._

* * *

><p>"Group meeting begin. Honestly, I think that consort is really strange." Shinji mused.<p>

"I think she's just putting on a front, she will be out of here in the evening. I bet she doesn't even know how to boil water." Hiyori snickered.

"I… think we might be too harsh again-"

"Hinamori, you are too soft for your own good, we all know that." Shinji spoke, as he glanced at the girl next to him. "You always think every consort is a nice little young lady."

"Well, she does look like a nice-"

"No, she doesn't. She almost killed me just now, didn't you see?" Hiyori replied.

"To be honest, you were trying to kill her yourself," Shinji had to answer, and ducked a flying kick from Hiyori's sandal. "To be honest, I was surprised she could counter your attack. All the consorts that had walked through the door ends up with a black eye on your first try."

Hiyori huffed. "She just got lucky."

"And she doesn't walk very elegantly, if you get my drift? She does seem to have some basic in combat, which we never see in nobles."

"What, are you saying she's not a noble?" Hiyori rolled her eyes. "There's no way they would let anything other than nobility in here."

"I'm not saying that. Maybe she's just… I don't know. She is rather strange. And did you hear what she said about not having anywhere else to go?"

"Like I said, it's just a front. We see how she fares till tomorrow, if she's still even here. And Hinamori, no pity from you, understand?"

Hinamori only nodded sadly.

* * *

><p>Rukia took a deep breath, as she tried to calm her emotions. She had unpacked and swiped all the cobwebs away from the bed and teapot set in the room. The bedroom was very dirty, it seemed that Shinji and the rest had purposely left the condition of the room unattended. Rukia had cleaned up everything and after she was done, she found the bedroom to be rather beautiful.<p>

The room was very spacious with a very huge carved bed with silk drapings over it. The furniture were also all carved and polished, the main piece was probably the expensive round marble tea table and a few chairs around it. At the far end opposite the bed, there was a carved study table with a book rack behind it. Around the room, there were also tastefully carved chairs and resting places.

When Rukia was done, she took a deep breath and opened the door. There was no one in sight, and she was grateful for that.

She explored the kitchen, which was very meticulously clean and which she suspected the 'Shinji triad' probably used for their own cooking as well. Finding an old empty pot, Rukia put it on to boil and started to explore the rest of the palace.

The gardens of the Palace of the Eastern Snow was one of the prettiest Rukia had ever seen. Here, they grew a large variety of trees. There were fruit trees, bamboo trees, and so many different flower trees. There were huge _sakura_ trees here as well, with their beautiful pink blossoms scenting the air. The lake was clear and ran through a beautiful stone bridge, which led to a beautiful pavilion.

There were endless rooms in this palace, but Rukia chose not to explore them too much. There was also the servant quarters which she turned away from, preferring not to have the drama from the afternoon.

By the time she had gotten back to the kitchen, someone had apparently put out the fire and she was left with lukewarm water for her tea. And somehow, all the blankets and spare robes disappeared from the supply cupboard during her exploration so she was left with none. Even the pot soon disappeared from the kitchen, and Rukia was unable to boil any more water.

That evening, Rukia only ate some fruits she had plucked from the trees. It wasn't enough but she had once gone without food for as long as one week, so she could bear with it very easily. She had tea with her for drinking though, even if it had already gone cold. She took her bath that night with very cold water and wore only a single robe to bed.

It was very unfair, and Rukia thought about the other consorts, who had probably fitted in nicely with their own people at their own palaces. They would make friends, and have so many fun days in the palace.

So unlike her.

Rukia really wanted to make good friends, she really did. After all, she never had the chance to have any. She wanted to prepare food with them in the kitchen and compare recipes, she wanted to work together in the garden and clean up the leaves as they laughed at each other. She wanted to plant vegetables, and help light up the lantern at the front. It didn't matter if she never ever saw the Emperor, she just wanted to live a happy life.

She had been so looking forward to all of these.

Rukia wiped her tears away and curled into a ball to sleep, the cold and bitter wind her only companion. It wasn't hard, she had had done this before.

Only thing was she had not expected her life to be similar to when she was outside the palace walls.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hiyori, wake up!"<p>

Hiyori grumbled slightly and pulled the blankets up over her head.

"I said wake up!" Shinji pulled the blankets away.

"What now?" Hiyori opened her brown eyes and glared at her friend.

"Do you think we are being a bit too harsh? I forgot that we took away all the robes in the linen cupboard. She could have frozen to death in the night!"

"Well… why don't you check and see?" Hiyori pulled her pillow over her head.

"You are hopeless." Shinji kicked her and exited the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Rukia slowly dried her hair as she reached for her robes. She had woken up freezing and stiff on her bed. It had been so very cold in the palace at night, and she had shivered until sleep had finally overtaken her. Even her sleep had not been peaceful. But still, she had woken up in the morning to clean herself up.<p>

It was a new day and if the world was going to be her enemy again, she would take it down just like before.

Rukia pushed open the bathroom door to find Shinji standing in front of it, looking shocked.

Rukia gasped. "What do you want? Are you _peeking_?"

Shinji, who had looked momentarily shocked, hurriedly rearranged his expression into a calm one. "You are still here."

"Yes. Why? Are you surprised?"

"Maybe." Shinji frowned. "You should just leave, and that's a warning."

"Well I have had a lot of warnings in my life, and they all come from people who do not give a damn about me, so I tend to ignore those."

"I told you… you are never going to find what you are looking for here." Shinji spoke.

"And have I told you there's nothing left outside there for me?" This time, Rukia's voice cracked slightly. "If nobody wants to be my friend, fine! If everybody wants to laugh at me, so be it! If everybody wants me to be miserable, alright! Just… leave me alone!"

Shinji's mouth, which had started to drop again slightly, pursed itself up in time. "No, really, I mean-"

"_SHINJIIIIIII!_" Shinji's eyes widened as Hiyori's voice tore through the palace compound, in a scream of pain.

"Hiyori!" Shinij hurriedly turned and ran in the direction of the voice, Rukia following right behind him.

Rukia gasped as she saw the scene in the palace compound. There were three guards standing there, one of them holding Hiyori down with her arms behind her back. The girl with the black hair was trying to pull Hiyori back, without much avail.

"Hiyori!" Shinji shouted.

"Lady Rukia." The leader guard ignored Shinji and walked up to Rukia. "I noticed that there were misbehaviour of the staff in charge of the Palace of the Eastern Snow. I am here to enact punishment on those involved."

"P-Punishment?" Rukia felt slightly confused.

The guard nodded. "According to Lady Unohana, it will be five whips to the back for the single servant."

Rukia's eyes widened in horror as Shinji froze next to her.

"There was no misbehaviour, you are all mistaken," Rukia spoke up. "How did you think there even was any?"

Hiyori looked up, surprise on her face.

"I noticed this servant girl hiding linen in the palace stores last night." The leader guard pointed at Hiyori, who lowered her head.

"W-Well, that's because I ordered her to," Rukia quickly spoke up.

"You ordered her to?" The guard gave Rukia a suspicious look. "Whatever for?"

"For… for fun!" Rukia tried not to blink.

"But I'm afraid the punishment was meted out by Lady Unohana, so I'm just carrying out the orders. It will be five whips to the servant girl Hiyori."

"She will not be able to take it!" Shinji's voice was a desperate roar.

* * *

><p><em>I was terrified, that day.<em>

_ My father had always said… serve the royalty well, that is your aim in life. The royalty was the epitome of pure good, that they protected us from evil._

_ What if the royalty was the evil one instead? Do we still serve them? Do we still make our knees drop, our heads bow?_

_ And that day, my loyalty was put to the test._

_ The new maid, Hiyori, had just joined me and Hinamori in the Palace of the Eastern Snow. We spent only three months together to understand that we were friends for life, nothing was going to tear us apart. We promised to serve any consort that lived in our palace, we promised to be all happy together. Hiyori was pure, she was happy, she was outspoken and very honest. _

_ And then one day, she decided to make a new skirt robe for the consort, from the new silk robes the consort had ordered. On presentation of the honest gift, the consort flew into a rage, angry that her precious ordered cloth had been turned into a commoner's skirt. _

_ Hiyori was innocent, she did not understand the level between a noble and a servant. She was just happy, happy to offer a token of friendship to the consort. _

_ And I could only watched as they whipped her as punishment, fifty whips. Twenty-five for supposedly stealing the cloth, and another twenty-five for disrespect. Her back bled, so did my eyes and my hands as I reached out to her against the angry guards. She fell forward, unconscious but they wouldn't stop whipping until all fifty was given out._

_ The consort did not even ask them to stop. _

_ The punishment caused her a disability, her backbone was affected… and she could not take too strenuous activities. She was never the same again.  
><em>

_ That day onward, I trained Hiyori physically, making sure that her body grew stronger, that she could protect herself._

_ I told myself, I was going to take care of her my whole life. That nothing was going to happen to her again._

_ Because of me, she cannot take it… she cannot take it…_

* * *

><p>"I will take the punishment."<p>

Shinji's eyes widened at the voice, as Rukia stepped out toward the head guard. Hiyori looked up, shocked.

"_My Lady_?" The head guard raised his eyebrows.

"It is my fault, as much as theirs. Let go off her. I will take her punishment."

Rukia knelt down on the floor. The guard roughly pushed Hiyori away, and Shinji caught her. They turned, horror-struck at the young consort who was now facing the entrance of the palace, getting ready for the punishment.

"Retire to your quarters at once." Rukia's voice was firm.

"No… this is wrong…" Hiyori's voice was strangled, and she moved forward slightly. A single guard pushed her back. Another stepped behind Rukia, holding the black whip.

Rukia stared straight ahead and pressed her lips together, trying to stop her clasped hands from trembling. The guard lifted the whip… and brought it down swiftly in a lethal strike.

_WHAP!_

Rukia was unable to stop the gasp of pain from escaping her lips, but she remained upright. She closed her eyes, feeling the pain of the whipping shoot down her back. It stung so horribly, as if flesh was being torn from her very skin.

"S-Stop…. Stop…" Hiyori was trembling.

"What did I say? Retire to your quarters at once!" Rukia shouted at the three of them.

_WHAP!_

Rukia closed her eyes as another horrible shot of pain shook her entire body. She felt the whip slice through the air again as another oncoming strike started to approach, and she closed her eyes again.

It never came.

Rukia's eyes shot open as she heard Shinji's voice, so laced with anger and venom. "_You will not touch anyone who belongs to this palace_."

The consort hurriedly turned to see Shinji, who was gripping the guard's whip hand in his own. And as she watched, the eunuch flung the offending hand back with surprising force, and the guard stumbled backward.

"Lady Rukia!" The maid with black hair rushed to Rukia's side and helped her up.

"_How dare you_!" The head guard pointed at Shinji, but the eunuch only smiled.

"You may go back to Lady Unohana and tell her that Eunuch Shinji personally called for the punishment to stop."

"_YOU_!" The head guard sputtered but Shinji pointed at the door.

* * *

><p>"I… I'm so sorry, Lady… Lady Rukia!" Hinamori's tears rolled down her cheeks.<p>

Rukia smiled slightly. "It is alright."

"I… we…" The tears continued to stream from the young maid's big eyes. "We… we are not bad people, Lady Rukia! Please believe me!"

"I said it's alright already." Rukia smiled, grimacing slightly as Hinamori applied the ointment to her back. "And yes, I know you are not bad people. Maybe just a bit hostile."

It had been after the whipping, and Rukia had been helped back to her bedroom by a tearful Hinamori. The young maid could not stop crying, even after Rukia had told her that it was alright.

"And Shinji and Hiyori… they are not terrible as they appear to be! They have had very bad experiences, very bad ones and so they-"

"_Bad_ experiences?" Rukia asked curiously, ignoring the pain as Hinamori applied more ointment.

"Hai. You see, me and Shinji were the earliest maid and servant here in the palace. Hiyori joined much later, and we formed a close friendship. One day, when a new consort came in, Hiyori unknowingly used some new cloth to make the consort a new robe as a sign of friendship."

Rukia nodded, listening.

Hinamori smiled sadly. "The consort wasn't pleased, and ordered for her to be punished. Fifty whips."

"_FIFTY_?" Rukia gasped in horror. "All for a stupid cloth?"

"Yes." Hinamori nodded. "They beat her until she was unconscious. We thought she might never walk again, but Shinji helped her through the frustration and disappointment. She is able to engage in physical activities now as you have seen, but she can never afford another event like that to her back."

"_And it was all my fault_." Rukia looked up as the door slid open and Shinji walked in. "Ever since then, we decided to block all consorts out, so we never have to deal with any problems like that. We antagonize them, so that they leave immediately. All consorts are the same, all they want is the attention of the Emperor, more clothes and more jewels."

"Well… to be honest, all I want is to turn the patch of ground outside into a vegetable patch." Rukia smiled tentatively.

The smile was met with a slight one from Shinji. "I might have mistaken your intentions, Lady Rukia."

"Just Rukia." Rukia waved her hand. "I told Hinamori to call me the same." Hinamori nodded, blushing slightly.

"Rukia, _arigato_." Shinji looked at her. "That was very brave of you… and I owe you the gratitude."

Rukia laughed. "You should know what I have been through, before you start thanking me."

"Really?" Hinamori perked up. "I would like to listen."

"Okay." Rukia started to feel her smile get a bit bigger. "We can talk and-"

The sound of the door sliding open made her stop, and the three of them turned to see a blushing Hiyori who stood at the doorway with a pot in her hand.

"Lady Rukia, I… I made mushroom and chicken claypot rice, if you like. You could eat first, it's still hot." Hiyori looked down at the pot. "_A… Arigato_ for today."

Rukia smiled at the young girl. "Come, Hiyori. And it's just Rukia."

When Shinji nodded and smiled, Hiyori walked forward tentatively. She looked at the bandages and ointment bottle, and bit her lip.

"It's nothing." Rukia shook her head. "I would like us all to be friends, if that's okay. I don't have many."

The three people looked at the consort in surprise, and it was Rukia's turn to look sheepish. "If you would like to be. And we can bond over the mushroom chicken rice."

* * *

><p>It took just one night and a claypot of good food for Rukia to be integrated into their inner circle. She learned things about the three of them, and found them just as interesting as they found her.<p>

Rukia also shared her secret with them… that she was not of noble blood, and surprisingly, all three of them easily warmed up to it ("_That means you are one of us! I knew it!_"). Her bedroom was re-cleaned again, this time to spectacular results. The silk lantern above the tea table was dusted nicely, the furniture polished down, and new sheets were replaced onto her bed with think blankets. Hiyori greeted her every morning with a warm bowl of water for washing, even though Rukia told her now and again that she needed no such treatment.

And then there was the Emperor matters himself.

"You are lucky, Rukia. Because you have entered _my _palace, and nobody knows the Emperor's inner workings better than myself." Shinji nodded to himself as Rukia, Hiyori and Hinamori listened one afternoon in the garden.

"I don't think I need the Emperor's favour because I'm just as happy-"

"Shut up." Shinji stuck his index finger at Rukia and waggled it. "A consort's life is never complete until she has rubbed shoulders with the Emperor. And if she is lucky, to rub more than just shoulders with His Majesty. From tomorrow onward, you are going to try to meet the Emperor based on my advice."

"What's that?" Rukia wondered as she accepted an apple from Hinamori.

"The Emperor usually takes the same garden route on certain afternoons, when he feels like walking. It is the West Gardens that he favours most and that will be where you will position yourself properly to meet him."

"That's stupid." Rukia laughed, but all her three friends were looking at her seriously.

"That's strategy. Do you even know what the Emperor looks like?" Shinji peered curiously at Rukia.

"Of course I do!" Rukia quickly spoke up._ 'I know he has green eyes,' _Rukia thought to herself smugly.

* * *

><p>Rukia grumbled to herself as she sat at the marble table with a basket. The basket contained red-bean buns that she had hand-made herself, and a teapot set with tea leaves. Food for the Emperor, if she had the chance to meet him and invite him down for a little snack.<p>

It had been three hours that she had been sitting here, even her buttocks felt sore on the marble. Rukia felt ridiculous, like a little child doing all the waiting. She should have brought something to do with her, like a book or even some knitting work. However, in spite of of the boring situation, Rukia took the time to admire the beauty of the gardens around her.

The West gardens were particularly beautiful, with a lot of pink _sakura_ trees growing near the huge lake ('does the Emperor like _sakura_?'). The lake here was filled with a lot of _koi_ fishes that swam beautifully in the clear water.

'Maybe I should get back,' Rukia mused to herself. Spending time here was a drag, she would much rather be learning to stitch patterns with Hinamori or do some gardening with Hiyori.

Suddenly, the rustling sound of robes made Rukia turn up.

She stared at the shadowy figure that was walking slowly along the garden path, as it continued to approach her. And then as it walked out from the pillar-lined walkway into the sunlight, Rukia felt herself deflate slightly. She stared at the man who now stared back at her with a mildly surprised expression on his somewhat cold face.

Rukia had never seen a man like this before. He was very handsome, with black hair that reached past his collars and the rest falling over his left eye. He was dressed in plain blue robes with a white collar.

This man apparently wasn't the Emperor.

For one, he had very cold misty _grey_ eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh-heh. And so ends this current chapter, not much ByaRuki time but it's essential as the initial base for Rukia's new friendship with her palace allies and friends. :D And the ending, I guess everyone knows who the man is, our poor confused Rukia doesn't, though. =P<br>**

**Like it, love it, hate it? **

**Please let me know, and drop me a review with whatever you would like to say. :D I'd appreciate the feedback and interest, and it helps motivate me to write!  
><strong>


	4. A Stranger by the Lake

**Hello there, are you surprised? :D :D _Hisashiburi_... it's been a VERY long time, hasn't it? I haven't done any writing in over half a year! But anyway, just to update you all... I have started work in a hospital from where I stopped my fanfiction writing... and man, has it been a journey. It's been great, the work is stressful but VERY, VERY fulfilling. I have performed a supervised surgery in the major operation theater in the position of the main surgeon (and mind you, I am just a fresh house officer XD) and it was a real eye-opener for me.  
><strong>

**I wasn't supposed to write any more fanfiction but I just recently passed my second rotation as a house officer, and that rotation was supposed to be the HARDEST rotation in the hospital so I decided to do some celebratory writing while I am on holiday. :) I write when my mood is good, and when there's spare time... which are a real RARITY nowadays. :P**

**The 'On Hiatus' tags are still remaining over all my fanfics, I just wrote one chapter out today in celebration. It was a swift one, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. And I hope you missed me. (cheeky?)  
><strong>

**Thank you to all who reviewed this fanfiction, I'm really amazed at the interest this fanfic has garnered over the time. :D :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach and its characters belong to their respective owner. I own the plot. **

* * *

><p><em>A stranger at the lake…<em>

Rukia stared at the newcomer as she stood by the lake's edge, her mouth open a little in surprise and awe. He was a very handsome man, tall and lean, dressed in dark blue robes that covered his arms and fell to his feet. His hair was jet black and reached his shoulder, perfect strands falling over one left eye. Thin lips set in a flawless face with a sharp jaw, and eyes the mistiest grey of which Rukia had never seen before. Everything about this man was refined, from the way he lifted his head to the way he easily held a manuscript in his hand.

Just looking at him made Rukia's self confidence evaporate bit by bit.

_ The palace is really filled with beautiful people._

Who was this man? He certainly was a noble, Rukia could practically sense it by the air around him. Was he one of the ministers? Or perhaps one of the Generals, Shinji did mention that Generals do walk around the garden sometimes when it wasn't training time. Who was he, why was he here?

The man stared at her for a full second, his expression unmoving. His eyes had betrayed the tiniest hint of surprise when he had caught sight of her, but then they had immediately returned to an unreadable cold grey shade. Both of them stood and regarded the other foreign person, unmoving, for a moment.

And then… the stranger walked _forward_.

Rukia could only watch, frozen, as he drew closer and closer. Unknowingly, her hands tightened around each other in front of her as her heart beat faster. The handsome stranger walked slow with each step and then he…

… walked right _past_ her.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock as the stranger settled himself onto one of the stone seats at the table, without so much as a gesture to acknowledge or greet her. For all Rukia knew, she could have been nothing but a stone pillar in the garden.

The shock easily turned to anger in her veins. Why was everyone in the palace (minus her best friends) so snobbish and cold? Was it a way of life here, to care little for others and only focus on exerting your nobility and class?

This rude man_… _who cared if he was handsome anyway?

_Fine, two can play at this game._

Giving her skirts a swish, Rukia walked over to the table and easily sat on her seat opposite the man. She wasn't going to be the one to move, she had been here first! What if the Emperor came?

For the first time, the stranger showed signs of emotion. He looked up, the subtle surprise reflected in his grey eyes that she had dared take her seat at the table. Rukia only gave him a snobbish 'So what?' look and continued to fiddle with her teapot.

After a while of silence, the man spoke.

"_Who are you_?" His voice was deep and laced with an overpowering tinge of authority.

Rukia immediately disliked him. He was so rude! He did not even greet her in any friendly manner, and acted as if she did not exist. Sure, they did not know each other, but some social manners would have been acceptable.

"I am _the_ Emperor's consort, Lady Rukia." Rukia purposely lifted her head a little higher, as if to symbolize their difference in position. No need to remind him that she wasn't the Emperor's _only_ consort, like she had made it sound. "And _who_ are you?" Rukia let the blunt question fall out.

The man had stared at Rukia silently as she answered him, his face remaining expressionless. He turned back to the manuscript he was reading. "That will be no matter of your concern."

If murder was possible in the palace, Rukia swore she could have drowned the man in the lake.

* * *

><p>Byakuya had been looking forward to a peaceful afternoon in his gardens, the morning meeting had been filled with a lot of arguments between the officials. And so the young Emperor had decided to take the usual route to his favourite West gardens, for the quiet and solitary air.<p>

Only to be met with the unexpected sight of a very young woman standing near his usual stone table.

A _consort_, she had said. This consort was terribly small, she could not have been above twenty years of age. Byakuya had briefly wondered then if the palace legislation allowed for very young girls to be taken as consorts into the palace. She was dressed in pale blue robes with floral motifs and a pink sash around her waist. Her face was oval and small, but the remarkable features were certainly her eyes… they were big, expressive and a beautiful violet colour.

Byakuya had not bothered himself with the foreign presence in his peaceful gardens. He had taken his usual seat at the stone table, an indirect sign to the woman to pack up her things (from what he could see, a teapot set and some buns were already set out on the table – '_surprisingly simple food_,' the young Emperor thought to himself) and leave him.

The young consort did not, however.

Instead, she had moved over to the table and sat directly opposite him without so much as a bow or greeting. The gesture immediately offended Byakuya, even if he did not show it outwardly. In all his years as Emperor and previously Crown Prince, no one had ever shown such disrespect toward him.

_Does she not know who I am_?

The consort (Byakuya had already forgotten her name) immediately confirmed his suspicion. "Who are you?" she had bluntly asked him, her big violet eyes betraying the hostility she felt toward him.

So she _really_ did not know that he was the Emperor.

In that moment, Byakuya experienced an odd mixture of frustration and amusement. The standards for consorts taken into the palace had definitely fallen to a new low. And now, he did not know whether to reprimand her or answer her question and watch her turn from rude woman to an apologetic mess on two knees.

Byakuya chose to wave off the question instead and return to reading his paper… hoping that the consort would give him some peace.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hhhmm…. Hhhh… damn<em>…"

Byakuya put down the manuscript, feeling the annoyance easily seep in again. What was with this woman? She was rude, noisy and so unladylike… was she really a consort? Byakuya looked up from his papers, and felt his eyes widen slightly in shock.

The said consort had apparently left her position at the table… and was now attempting to _climb _a sakura tree.

Her left foot was already poised at an opening in the tree bark, in a pose so unrefined that it hurt the young Emperor's eyes just to look at her. Byakuya reflexively stood up from the table and went over to the consort.

"What is it? You will get down from this tree at once."

Hearing the authority in his voice, she dutifully stepped down from the tree.

"What is it?" Byakuya repeated himself again.

"Err... I just wanted to get some _sakura_ petals for the tea. Shinji says they are really good, but I forgot to take some from my palace today so I thought I would experiment with them now."

Suppressing a sigh, Byakuya reached up and easily plucked three _sakura_ from a branch. He brought his hand down to the consort and offered her the small flowers. Her violet eyes immediately lit up like pretty jewels. "_Arigato_!"

_ At least she knew how to thank people._

Without another word, Byakuya turned and walked back to the table.

* * *

><p>Rukia dropped a single petal into the hot tea and inhaled slightly. She looked over at the young noble who sat opposite her, his grey eyes fixed on the paper he was reading.<p>

She could not help the comment on the tip on her tongue. "You are so bossy, you know that? It's like you think you own the palace."

The noble did not answer, and for a moment, Rukia thought he had not heard her. But then he finally looked up. "Am I?" His tone was cold.

Rukia nodded, as she took a sip of the _sakura_-scented tea. It tasted wonderful, the Emperor would definitely like it. If only the cocky stranger would leave her to her waiting…

"Why are you here?" The man suddenly questioned back.

"I…" Rukia narrowed her eyes at the rude man. If he was a General or minister, he would just laugh at her. He might even tell the Emperor if they were close friends!

But Rukia could not find a proper excuse so she decided with the rough truth. "I was hoping to meet the Emperor."

"And have you perhaps ever seen the Emperor before?" The question was spoken in an emotionless tone by the General (she finally decided that he must be one) but Rukia felt herself bristle in anger nonetheless. Was he mocking her?

"O-Of course I have!" Rukia replied, her tone a little too defensive. "He has a very handsome face... and green eyes!"

Rukia watched the General cock his perfect eyebrows in surprise. It was difficult to read the emotion behind those grey eyes, their shade seemed to change from light to hard at different angles of the sunlight, and Rukia seemed to detect slight amusement behind the emotionless façade. So he really was laughing at her?

"And I think you probably haven't met him yourself," Rukia had to retort. "That's why you hang around here, hoping to meet him too."

"I see." That light, emotionless tone again. Rukia decided she hated it. "And what reason would you be seeking the Emperor for?"

"It's none of your business," Rukia grouched and the man's eyes widened slightly.

He returned his eyes to the manuscript. "You should know that such attitude, which one may easily interpret as horrible manners, might bring about a sudden death."

Rukia snorted. "I know, I have been through the whole talk by the eunuchs. I can die any day for ridiculous reasons such as dropping a teacup or feeding _koi_ in the Emperor's favourite lake. Such foolish formalities…" Rukia looked out over the landscape, talking to herself rather than the rude man. She had forgotten that Shinji had once advised her strongly to keep her opinions to herself, especially in front of strangers. "Is there anyone that perfect to never have a clumsy moment once? Also, if I happen to feed the Emperor's _koi,_ he should be grateful that I'm keeping his fishes full rather than sending me a death sentence!"

The soft chuckle made its way out of the General's mouth, and Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. It was an almost odd sound, given that the man had such a cold aura and probably did not laugh much. But it was strangely pleasant, that deep baritone… and Rukia felt her dislike for the man give way just a little.

The General appeared to be as surprised as Rukia that he had made such a sound, as if laughter was a rather alien thing to do in the palace. But as quickly as the surprise appeared in his eyes, it was gone and then he was rising from the table, manuscript in hand.

"Leaving already?" Rukia looked up. She did not know whether to be happy or sad. While he was a rather rude fellow, at least the conversation helped kill time and made Rukia feel less lonely. On the other hand, she wanted to be left alone, he was a strange man and he seemed to be getting more answers from her than he was giving out about himself. Also, his careless comments made her angry.

The man did not answer as he turned his back. But after five steps, he stopped even though he did not look back. "_I forgot your name_."

It was a question in a statement, and Rukia did not want to answer it. After all, he had done anything but answer hers. But as always, his tone of authority and the well-placed statement prompted her lips to move.

"Rukia."

The man kept silent for a bit, before speaking again. "_Do not climb trees. It does not reflect nicely on the palace image_." With that, the man walked off and disappeared around the corner.

He just had to piss her off one last time.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Hiyori asked as she retrieved the packed teapot set from Rukia's hands. Rukia had finally returned to the Palace of the Eastern Snow, the place she now called home.<p>

Shinji and Hinamori excitedly gathered around their consort.

"The Emperor never turned up. But I did meet a very rude General," Rukia spoke in a grouchy tone.

"Ah, we get a lot of that in the palace." Hiyori nodded as she went off to wash the teapot. "They just don't have respect for people at all."

Rukia nodded. "He was really rude, and kept reprimanding me over trivial things. He went off though, after an hour. But the Emperor never came to the gardens today, I waited for another three hours. The next time, I'm bringing a book with me."

Shinji laughed. "Oh well. As a reward for your hard work, we have your favourite cucumber and egg dish prepared tonight!"

* * *

><p>Unohana lifted the delicate jar of clear liquid and sniffed it carefully. She retrieved a silver needle from a black pouch and dipped the needle into the liquid. After some time, she lifted the needle carefully from the liquid, and immediately noted the blackened area where the liquid had contacted the steel.<p>

"Poisoned… as I suspected," she whispered.

"Another finding?" A soft male voice spoke, and Unohana turned around.

"_Jushiro_."

The white-haired royal physician smiled as he walked up next to his previous colleague, now second-highest ranking Lady in the palace, only behind the Empress.

"This is the fluid I managed to culture from the dead consort we found a week back. It appears that she was being poisoned as well… and perhaps the process was too slow, they just decided to drown her in the fountain and make it look like a suicide."

"And the motive?"

"It remains unclear. She has never had contact with the Emperor before."

Jushiro nodded. "The workings of the inner Palace is really complicated." He turned to Unohana. "And you at the top, you should really be careful… Retsu."

Unohana smiled. "I will watch my step."

The royal physician returned her smile. "It has been so long since we worked in the same hall, grinding the herbs into fine powder."

"Yes… that was several years before I was selected as the second Lady of the palace by the then Emperor Ginrei." Unohana was lost in thought, a sad smile on her pretty lips. She was the daughter of the then royal physician Unohana Kouhi, and was trained in the medical arts of healing by her father. Kouhi had also taken in a young boy as another disciple, Ukitake Jushiro. Together, Unohana and Ukitake excelled in the healing arts and became physicians in their own right in the palace. Along the way, the pair formed an unbreakable bond and started to fall in love. However, when Kouhi was too old to carry on as the royal physician, Emperor Ginrei had given orders for Ukitake to be made the physician… and for Unohana to be made second Lady, to be in charge of the inner Palace and as wife to his grandson Byakuya.

"The previous Emperor Ginrei was a very smart man." Unohana smiled as she recalled the events. "He made sure that his grandson Emperor Byakuya will be well protected, both in combat and in health. Do you not know what Empress Yoruichi and myself are called? The Fighter and the Healer. One who is supposed to protect the Emperor at all costs, and the other to heal him when sick or injured." Unohana was ten years Byakuya's senior, and never had any romantic predisposition to the young Emperor. But she understood the role she had to play, and intended to serve the Emperor faithfully as his subordinate.

So she became the second Lady in the palace… and waited patiently for the time when she would be released from her post. Because when that time came, she would happily return to the halls of healing in the palace… and to Ukitake. It was an unspoken promise between the both of them, and it was the most beautiful thing that way. They never touched, they understood the boundaries of their positions in court… but they would wait for each other as they served the Emperor together.

"Well then… I will leave you to your work." Jushiro smiled as he started to turn away. "Do not tire yourself, get enough rest, Retsu."

"You too, Jushiro." Unohana smiled.

Both of them shared a final glance at the other, and then smiled. "Be careful."

* * *

><p>"Lady Orihime, your needlework is beautiful!"<p>

"You think so? _Arigato_!" The young, beautiful consort with orange hair and brown eyes smiled sweetly at her maid. She had been engaged in embroidery for a while now, one of a pink chrysanthemum and butterfly.

"Yes, but they are second to your looks! You will definitely captivate the Emperor!" The maid clapped her hands excitedly, as Orihime smiled.

"I don't know if that is true… but I really do hope to serve the Emperor and…" A slightly blush tinged the consort's cheeks. "… bear a royal heir for him."

Her maid giggled, and Orihime did the same.

Inoue Orihime was the beautiful sister of the court minister Inoue Sora. Their father had been an influential minister in his prime years, but had since retired. Sora had taken on their father's position, much to the pride of the family. When she was of age, training for Orihime to become a palace consort was initiated. Her selection as palace consort was already expected, and the young woman wished to bring honour to her family as her beloved brother did.

"Well… we have to work harder then!" The maid smiled. "His Majesty hadn't summoned any of the new consorts to his chambers yet… so that must mean he hasn't met any of them yet! Everyone will have an equal fighting chance!"

Orihime smiled and nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Rukia cuddled in her warm bed that night, full and contented. Hiyori had made sure to warm the blankets toasty for her comfort and despite her insistence that they all slept in her chamber as well, her friends had all retreated back to their quarters for the night. Shinji had lit up the red lanterns outside their palace, which he had told Rukia was a must for all consorts. The red lanterns were a sign that the consort was waiting to serve the Emperor and must be kept lit all night.<p>

Rukia had not really bothered with that, Shinji had promised her that they could start working on the vegetable patch tomorrow… and she was really looking forward to it. The rabbit she had received as reward during the palace selection was kept in a woven box in her chamber, and Rukia had christened a name to the little cute fluff – Ruki.

Rukia turned over in her bed, a soft smile on her lips. Her life had taken a turn for the better, and she was really grateful for it all. She was grateful for the presence of Madam Kukaku in her life, her newfound friends in the palace, and enough food and clothes to wear – something she had never thought was possible in this lifetime. It didn't even matter to her if she never met the Emperor once, she didn't feel any need to go out of her way to acquaint herself to the Emperor or fight her way to get his affections. She was already content with what she had, and they were more than she could ever wish for. Rukia closed her eyes and whispered a silent thanks to the Gods for her blessings.

_Do not climb trees. It does not reflect nicely on the palace image._

Rukia frowned immediately, as she heard that deep voice resound in her mind. Why was his comment suddenly appearing in her head all of a sudden? Rukia made a face in the dark, and started to imagine a satisfyingly funny scenario of her kicking the snobbish General into the lake.

She chuckled softly and turned again in the bed, wrapping the wonderful covers around her body. Soon enough, her eyes closed and the young consort drifted off to sleep, handsome strangers easily banished from her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>And there ends the latest chapter for 'The Emperor's Last Consort'. :D Byakuya and Rukia had had their very first meeting... but it isn't all very flowery and romantic, is it? If you squint though, there's something special going on between the two already, in between their less-than-polite exchanges. XD But if you know my writing style, you know NONE of my ByaRuki interaction starts off with romance-in-your-face. Sometimes, they don't even get romantic till 10+ chapters. Evenstar style doesn't run that way... but it's very frustrating sometimes, isn't it? *evil laughter*<br>**

**A few new characters and past bonds are unveiled here in this new chapter as well, and they will be important later.**

**So anyway, I still hope you enjoy this short little offering from me. I still hope you did miss me, because I will say that I really did miss writing and ByaRuki. **

**So... do pop me a review about this chapter - comments, suggestions, feedback, anything! :D :D Or if you want to update me about yourself, go on ahead! (I don't know if the old readers still stick around anymore...)  
><strong>

**Keep spreading the ByaRuki love, guys! :D**


	5. I Don't Dance

**Hello there... here is a new update to '_The Emperor's Last Consort_'. I hope you have missed this story, and I hope this new chapter will come as a nice, somewhat belated New Year gift to you readers. I hope you have missed me, somewhat too. XD XD  
><strong>

**I have been busy, as usual... but I started writing a bit here and there and now at 3.30am, I'm getting ready for some good well-deserved sleep. I have been having some stressful times lately and a bit of a health issue. I've developed lumps in both breasts and one of them's gotten really painful so I'm a bit worried but I try not to let my mum get worked up too. Hope it will turn out fine. (Sorry I'm rambling but hey, I can say this here without feeling embarrassed, I guess.) **

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter of this story, I thank you all for your support and feedback, which is really motivating for this lady author here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does. I own the plot. **

* * *

><p>"The annual palace dance?" Rukia's eyes were wide. The young consort was sitting at the pavilion in the Palace of the Eastern Snow, overlooking the beautiful stream that snaked its way across the gardens. Rukia and her friends had taken to the pavilion on the lazy afternoon to enjoy lunch together, and the place was fast becoming one of Rukia's favourite locations in the palace.<p>

Hinamori, her young maid who was seated opposite her, nodded. "It is one of the bigger events in the palace, to celebrate the new consorts that have been inducted into the palace. It is also an opportunity for the Emperor to see for himself the young beautiful women who have been selected into his harem."

Hiyori, who was leaning against one of the pillars of the pavilion also nodded. "It will be held in a month from now, and all consorts will have to take part."

"But beneath the surface, that is not the actual point of the dance." Shinji spoke up.

"Oh?" Rukia turned a questioning look on her good friend.

"The annual palace dance by the new consorts is something like a bidding market for the palace officials, where they will try to determine the potential of any new consorts to catch the Emperor's eye. If they see a potential consort, they will try to curry the favour of said consort in order to widen their influence into the Emperor's good books."

"That is terrible," Rukia commented.

"That is _politics_," Shinji corrected her. "The better you dance, the better favours you will get. All the officials are merely trying to strengthen their position in court." He smiled. "However, ever since Emperor Byakuya ascended the throne, the process has been rendered useless every single year. The Emperor has never shown any favour to any of the women." Shinji chuckled. "Nowadays, I only go there to watch the entertainment."

Hiyori laughed. "I do too." Hinamori smiled and nodded her head.

"But it will be a little different this year," Shinji announced as he clapped his hands together. "This year, we will be going to watch _our_ consort dance."

"Me?" Rukia's eyes were wide. "I… I do not dance."

"Sure you do. We will train you." A dangerous glint was already making its way into the young eunuch's eyes. "Be prepared to work hard, really _hard_."

Rukia unconsciously gulped.

"After all, we have never had the chance to train any consort from our palace for the dance." Hiyori laughed. "They had all packed their bags and left before then."

The merry laughter erupted from the pavilion.

* * *

><p>But by afternoon the next day, Rukia did not feel like laughing at all. She had awoken this morning to an imperial edict at her doorstep, decreeing that all consorts be present at the Western Jade Hall for dance training, to be overseen by Lady Unohana.<p>

Rukia had flown into a slight panic, she knew nothing about dancing. From what she had heard from Shinji, the art of dancing was something practiced by noble women since they were young girls, surely they would notice that she was not of noble blood! A very nervous Rukia had been reassured by Shinji, and then Hiyori and Hinamori had fitted her into a light purple _kimono_ with a white sash. They swept her hair up behind her head, and added a few gold hairpins with dangling butterflies.

Now Rukia stood helplessly in the hall with the rest of the new consorts, her hands clasped together as she tried not to let the nervousness overwhelm her. She knew none of the fellow consorts, and all of them did not seem too friendly.

Rukia only wanted the whole thing to be done with, and return to her palace and friends.

"_Oh_!" Her violet eyes widened as she felt something knock her slightly in the back. Rukia was thrown off balance for while but she easily regained her footing without falling. She turned to look at who had banged into her, expecting a rude comment about being in the way.

"_I am so sorry_!" A young woman with large brown eyes stared back at her. She was dressed in a pale pink _kimono_ with white bamboo patterns. Her long orange hair was tied up with a white rose hairpin at the back. Rukia thought she looked very lovely.

"I'm really sorry, I did not see you, and I thought I was late so I did not watch where I was going!" The young woman's eyes were filled with worry as they looked at Rukia. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, do not worry." Rukia was pleasantly surprised.

"I am Inoue Orihime." The young woman smiled prettily. "What's your name?"

"I am Rukia, Shiba Rukia." Rukia returned the smile. Orihime seemed friendly and very kind.

"Oh… so you are Shiba Rukia!" Orihime's eyes widened. "I have heard about you, your feat at the rabbit test is well-known! You are incredibly brave, Shiba-san! I wish I had your courage."

Rukia smiled uncomfortably. "It was nothing, I just could not bear to kill the rabbit, but I really wanted to get into the palace."

"You must really want to serve the Emperor, then!" Orihime smiled. "Let's be good friends!" Orihime beamed. "And here's to hoping one day, the Emperor will summon us to his bed!"

Rukia smiled in embarrassment. "Okay."

"_Arrival of Lady Unohana_!" The head eunuch shouted in a theatrical voice, interrupting the conversation. Both Rukia and Orihime stopped talking, as all the consorts did. The crowd turned to the front as Unohana walked forward, dressed in golden robes with red floral embroideries. Her hair was coiled up on her head, held with gold pins in a sunray pattern.

"Good afternoon, Ladies of the palace. As all of you have received the decree yesterday, we will be having dance trainings every week from now on, to prepare for the annual palace dance, which will take place a month from today. I trust all of you are very excited to perform in front of the Emperor."

A murmur of assent rippled through the crowd of beautiful women, as Unohana smiled. Only Rukia kept quiet, her eyes nervous.

"I have brought three wonderful dance instructors with me today, they will be teaching the moves to you. All of you will practice in rows, five to a row. I will be coming to personally correct your dancing, which I have no difficulty to believe will be splendid."

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"Kindly form the rows now."

* * *

><p>Rukia moved her arms in front of her, feeling robotic and stiff. She kept her eyes on the instructors in front, and also look around for Lady Unohana. After the instructions had been given, Rukia had scurried to the back of the hall to form a row there. Orihime had naturally taken to the front, wanting to be in full view of the instructors to observe their movements properly. Rukia only wanted to be out of sight of everyone. She figured, this way nobody would watch her dance.<p>

Rukia never did know how to dance. After all, she was too busy scavenging food and finding ways to survive, that dancing was the farthest thing from her mind. Once in a while when she was passing a theater performance in the streets, she would stop and appreciate the beauty and grace of the female dancers, knowing she would never be able to practice their skill. Being in the center of attention and flaunting feminine charms in a dance, it was not her at all. She could never be like all these noble women, she never had the privilege to be brought up that way…

"_Lady Rukia, your arms are a little too straight. Rela_x."

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard the cool female voice. Her back immediately stiffened, contrary to the instruction she had just heard. Lady Unohana was standing next to her!

"You have to move them in a smooth arc, like this." Lady Unohana executed a flawless sweep with her right arm. "It is like drawing something in the air."

"Ah, alright." Rukia nodded and tried to concentrate. She tried it once, and Lady Unohana nodded in satisfaction.

"Very good." However, she did not seem to budge from her position next to Rukia. The young consort's heartbeat sped up.

"I take it that you do not dance very often at home, Lady Rukia?"

Rukia looked up at Lady Unohana, trying hard not to blink. Lady Unohana was a very perceptive woman, surely she must have suspected something! Rukia prayed to the Gods that none of the panic was showing on her face. "No, I do not dance very frequently, Lady Unohana."

"I see." The older woman smiled kindly. "Which is a pity, you seem a natural. Given a bit more training, you will be a master."

"No… not at all, Lady Unohana." Rukia bowed her head, embarrassed.

"Then what are your favourite pastimes at home, Lady Rukia?"

Rukia swore her heart was going to stop at any moment now. Lady Unohana definitely suspected something, what was with all these questions? "I…" Rukia looked up slightly, and was in awe again at the flawless beauty of Lady Unohana with her perfect makeup and hairdo. "I…" Her throat had become dry, but she had to answer.

"I do… _cooking_!" Rukia chanced on the first word that leapt into her mind. Yes, cooking was safe. She had enjoyed cooking in her palace with Shinji and the others, and Hinamori had also taught her a wide range of dishes. The only thing Unohana need not know was that the only cooking Rukia did before she entered the palace was burning stolen raw meat over a messily-made fire from twigs.

"Oh, that is lovely." Unohana smiled again, and Rukia felt her fear ebb away significantly. "Not many noble ladies would want to dirty their hands in the kitchen." Rukia tried hard not blink at the statement. "What about flower-arranging? Tea-brewing?"

"I do not practice much flower-arranging." Rukia admitted honestly. "I like them more in their natural state, on the bushes or on trees."

"That is a very different perspective," Unohana smiled. "I like it."

Rukia smiled back a little. "About tea-brewing, I have been doing some. My favourite is _sakura_-scented tea."

"What a coincidence." Unohana nodded. "His Majesty favours the flower very much."

"So I have heard, Lady Unohana." Rukia bowed.

"Perhaps, when the fortune permits, we will share one cup of your homemade tea together."

"My humble tea-brewing cannot compare to those of your palace, Lady Unohana," Rukia was quick to add.

Lady Unohana shook her head slightly, the hair accessories dangling from her head shook elegantly with the movement. "I am sure they will not disappoint."

"_Arigato_." Rukia bowed politely as Lady Unohana moved on to teach another consort.

* * *

><p>"Alright, and that commences the training for today!" The loud male voice broke through the silence at the barrack grounds.<p>

"Hai, General Kurosaki!"

Kurosaki Ichigo's face broke into a mischievous smile as he watched his men turn back to their camps for the day. He was proud, all of them had made remarkable progress on their combat skills in the last week. He would treat them all to the local tavern for drinks tonight, that would also give him a chance to go out of the palace to visit his beloved younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

Ichigo had been handpicked into the palace to serve the military force of the palace at a young age, after his father Kurosaki Isshin retired from the royal guard. Ichigo had always found a natural ability for combat and the need to protect, so he enjoyed his work tremendously at the palace. He rose easily through the ranks to become a General, the youngest ever appointed in service to the Emperor.

"So, shall we go out for drinks tonight?" Ichigo felt a hand clap his right shoulder. "Or we can go out looking for _geisha_ company."

Ichigo looked into the cerulean eyes of his colleague. "Grimmjow, I thought you only favoured fighting, not women."

"Well, a man has his needs." The blue-haired man named Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed. "Even if for a little eye candy."

"What are you two discussing about?" A calm voice broke through the chatter.

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow turned and sneered. "Always the party crasher."

A tall, lean man with pale skin and very green eyes walked toward the duo. "I merely asked what the discussion was about, not to disturb it." Ulquiorra Cifer answered coolly.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer were two of Ichigo's close friends on the guard, they had been picked from commoners to join the squad for their agility and combat skills. Ichigo also had another two good friends who worked in the royal guard and hailed from the same village he did, Yasutora Sado and Ishida Uryu.

"We will talk about the plans for tonight later." Ichigo picked up his black blade. This blade was special, forged long before he was born and granted to him as a General. This was Zangetsu, Ichigo's companion in all battles he had fought, the blade as sharp as his own will.

Grimmjow chuckled and picked up his own sword to follow his General out of the barracks. As they headed to their quarters, the faint strains of music could be heard from the other side of the lake.

"The consorts." Grimmjow chuckled. "I heard that this batch of women are a lot more beautiful than the last. Wonder if you will find anyone interesting, Kurosaki."

"They are women of the Emperor, you be safer keeping your hands to yourself." Ichigo laughed as he shoved his friend all the way to the barracks.

* * *

><p>"My dancing is horrible." Rukia stood helplessly in the garden, as her friends watched her.<p>

"Try it again. This time, try facing to the right." Hiyori nodded encouragingly.

"Okay." Rukia nodded and took a deep breath. She adjusted the white paper fan in her right hand and struck a pose, hoping it would appear as ladylike as it felt. She took two steps to the front and twirled her arms a little, and then moved to the left and made an arc pattern in the air.

Rukia looked back at her friends.

Their expressions remained the same. Shinji had the same unreadable expression, Hiyori had a bored look on her face, and Hinamori only bit her lip as if she did not want to tell Rukia what she really thought about the dance.

"I am hopeless." Rukia spoke again, and threw her hands up in frustration. "I do not, for the life of me, understand this art!"

"You are trying too hard, Rukia." Shinji picked up a bun from the plate on the table they were seated at. "Try to enjoy the dance. Pick a scenery you really like… and imagine you are dancing right in the middle of it."

"I can't do that," Rukia protested. "I will only look like a fool."

"Try it." Shinji pressed.

Rukia stood still for a moment and closed her eyes. _Pick a scenery you really like… and imagine you are dancing right in the middle of it._

She listened to the birds cheerily chirping in the air, and felt the cool wind on her face. Slowly, she began to feel a lightness to her body, as if the afternoon breeze could bear her on its buoyancy.

_… and imagine you are dancing right in the middle of it._

Rukia took one step forward and a beautiful stream formed near her feet. She delicately lifted one foot and sidestepped it, performing a light twirl on her toes without losing her balance. Her arms lifted, sifting the blossoms now swirling in the wind. And as they circled around her magically, Rukia's body undulated with them, flowing with the rhythm of the petals and trying to dance along with it. She no longer needed the paper fan, her arms were her _wings_.

Shinji and the others watched, wide-eyed as Rukia continued to dance with her eyes closed, oblivious to everything and everyone, moving to a rhythm of the trees, wind and water that only she could see.

"She…" Hiyori whispered. "… can _dance_."

* * *

><p>Byakuya placed his <em>katana<em> back onto its holder and reached for the white cloth to wipe the sweat off his brow. The young Emperor had been training his combat skills in the private training wing for the past two hours and the servants bowed their heads low, afraid to catch the glint of the sharp blade in their eyes.

Byakuya was feeling a little more than ruffled today, the morning assembly yesterday had been nothing more than useless bickering among the court officials.

The royal court was broken up into two power factions, one led by senior minister Kyoraku Shunsui and the other by the mysterious Aizen Sosuke. Byakuya essentially favoured Kyoraku's side, even though the senior minister was often made a laughing stock in court. He wore pink flowered _kimonos_ to the royal assembly and was often labeled a pervert, seemingly only dedicating his life to touch his secretary, Nanao Ise's bottom. But Byakuya was no fool of an Emperor, he knew that this man cleverly hid his genius underneath folds of the careless image he projected to the public.

Aizen was also not a trivial minister, and Byakuya had long considered this man a thorn in his flesh. He was quiet and courteous in court, but the Emperor did not like the sinister look in the man's eyes, nor the tales of treachery that he was said to have committed in his rise to power. Aizen was a thorn, and had to be removed someday.

But today, Byakuya only wanted to have time alone to sort his weary thoughts. He had woken up early on the weekend and headed straight to his training wing without taking breakfast. After two hours of practicing with his loyal blade, Byakuya was feeling a lot more rested… and somewhat hungry.

"Your Majesty, would you care for refreshments?" Byakuya turned at the voice of an attending eunuch, and then down at the assortment of expensive sweets laid out on the plate.

"I shall take breakfast after a walk in the gardens," the young Emperor announced and took up his morning clothes. The eunuchs bowed politely as the Emperor discarded his training clothes and pulled the golden robes over his body. They kept their head bowed as Byakuya pushed open the _shoji _doors and walked out into the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Shinji had started to teach her various forms of dance techniques, and Rukia was learning them all well. She could dance in the moonlight, in the gardens of her palace, even in an imaginary snowy field.<p>

Today, she danced amongst the _cherry blossoms_.

Rukia had been too immersed in the beauty of the _sakura_ gardens that she had not been paying much attention to anything else around her. Her steps were light across the grass as she danced, her arms held out in front of her as if to welcome the falling _sakura_ petals to dance along with her. The young consort closed her eyes as she continued to move easily, there was no need for any fancy music or decorations. Her body picked up speed as she executed an easy twirl and brought her arms down in a graceful arc, her head bowed low to an invisible audience.

Rukia smiled in satisfaction… and opened her felt her very eyes bulge out of her head in surprise and horror.

A _man_ stood directly in front of her… the accidental recipient of her dance.

The very same General she had met in the gardens some time ago, the one with the grey eyes and handsome face.

She must not have noticed him while she was dancing! Rukia suddenly wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"_You dance_." His voice was deep as he spoke. Once again, he did not phrase it as a question.

Rukia nodded slowly, unsure of how to respond. "It was a piece recently taught to me by Shinji." She smoothed her skirt slightly. "But yes, I was dancing. I didn't realize you were coming here."

'_Again_.' Rukia added as an afterthought.

Without a word, the General walked over to the stone table and sat himself down elegantly. Rukia noted that he was dressed in more elaborate robes than the last time. His white-and-gold robes were held together with a pale gold sash, and a single metal clasp fastened the attire at his waist. White sleeves covered his arms, their edges embroidered in delicate gold _sakura_ patterns. Rukia briefly wondered if the General liked the flower as much as she did.

"You may continue your dance if you so wish," he spoke simply and opened a document he had brought with him.

Rukia shook her head and returned to the table, taking a seat opposite him. She had completed the dance after all, and practicing a dance in front of a stranger would be more than awkward.

The man continued reading without looking up.

Rukia fiddled unnecessarily with her teapot as she poured herself some tea, and then slowly dared herself to look up. The General had not lifted his eyes once from the document he was engrossed in, and Rukia took the opportunity to properly study him for the first time.

His hair was black and rich, just brushing the edges of his collars. Rukia wondered if he had a dozen servants at home to tend to it, his hair looked very soft and she suddenly felt a very odd curiosity to reach out and touch it. His brows were arched in elegant perfection, lining a pair of misty grey eyes that gave away little to no emotion. His skin was pale, his features very defined with a sharp jaw… certainly this was the finesse said to be granted by the Gods to those of the highest noble blood. He was good-looking, no, more than that. He was… _beautiful_.

Rukia felt herself smile wistfully. She could never hope to have such beauty, everything about her was lacking.

The General's grey-eyed gaze abruptly turned upward… his eyes meeting hers.

Caught, Rukia hurriedly averted her eyes.

The General chose not to say anything as he continued to read his book. As he shifted slightly yet elegantly on his seat, Rukia noticed the long blade placed on the seat next to him.

"You brought your sword with you today!" Rukia exclaimed without thinking. "Have you been training?"

"I believe so." The cold tone of his voice did nothing to deter her.

"It must be nice." Byakuya looked up, noticing that the consort's voice had now taken on a wistful tone. She was staring at his blade, almost longingly.

This woman was _strange_. She was performing a dance in the garden before this and now she was showing interest in swordsplay? He had been mildly surprised to see her in the gardens again, but nothing could compare to when he saw her _dancing_.

She danced… as if she did not have a care in the world. The falling _sakura_ had floated about her, complimenting her movements and grace. She danced with no music, but it was a dance that could captivate easily.

"You hold interest in swordsplay?" Byakuya found his question odd, the second it left his lips. Odd that he would ever ask such a question to another living person.

"I believe I would be able to wield a sword well, given the chance." Rukia smiled.

"Combat with a blade is not simple. It is a practice unheard of for consorts."

"Well, it should be heard then." Rukia cut in before the General had more time to continue. He was beginning to sound like a sexist, and Rukia did not like his perception. "If I was with the Emperor and an enemy attacked, I would like to be able to defend him." Rukia looked up earnestly at the General.

For a moment, the granite shade of his eyes betrayed the General's slight surprise at her statement. And then, he spoke. "The Emperor is more than capable of defending himself."

"Is that true?" Rukia perked up. "He can actually do swordsplay?"

Byakuya almost bristled in annoyance, as the consort unknowingly stepped on his pride. Did this woman really believe that an Emperor did nothing but sit in halls reading documents, fed by servants and concubines? He went back to reading his manuscript.

"You must really know the Emperor well. I wonder what sort of person he is."

Byakuya kept his eyes on the document, but he spoke. "And why do you wonder?"

"I do not know… it feels strange, like this." Rukia took a sip of the warm tea. "Being an imperial consort is comfortable, I would never deny that. But… being one of the Emperor's wives by title, and not knowing him at all… it is strange." Rukia looked out over the garden. "When a man and woman marries, they should be able to address each other without honorifics." The young consort smiled. "_Byakuya_."

The General looked up immediately as if she had called his name instead (which was impossible considering she did not know his name), Rukia noticed that his eyes were slightly wide, and she realized she had surprised him.

"Yes, I wished I could call the Emperor like that." She chuckled. "Shinji tells me I am a fool, that I would be off with my head faster than I could call him a second time."

The General only remained silent.

* * *

><p>Byakuya had froze when he had heard the young consort call him by his name. For a moment, he thought she knew his identity.<p>

_Byakuya._

It sounded odd, his name spoken from her lips simply like that. But with that oddness came the novelty of the gesture, which felt like a fresh breath of air in a suffocating environment. It was her voice with no fear or wariness, just a casual tone as if speaking of a friend. No living person called him by his name alone, with the exception of his grandfather Ginrei.

This consort… never failed to surprise. And while those surprises can be rather shocking, they were not exactly unpleasant.

For the first time, Byakuya began to feel some curiosity toward the young unconventional woman sitting in front of him.

"Which palace do you belong to?" Byakuya questioned mildly as he studied the consort in front of him.

"The Palace of the Eastern Snow." Rukia smiled proudly. She was proud of her palace, the place she lived and her friends who stayed with her within those walls.

"I see." Byakuya returned his eyes to the paper in front of him. "And you make a trip to the gardens daily to try and meet the Emperor."

"Actually, I am out here just to please Shinji and the others. They are hoping I could meet and get acquainted with the Emperor." Rukia smiled and she refilled her cup of tea.

"Do you share the same hope?"

Rukia looked up in surprised at the question from the cold General. He was calmly looking at her, his handsome face emotionless.

"No, not at all." Rukia answered sheepishly. "I am not very good at palace rules, I would probably offend him at once. I just don't want to disappoint my friends." Rukia lowered her voice in a conspiratorial whisper. "But honestly, I would rather work on the vegetable patch in my palace rather than meet the Emperor."

Byakuya immediately frowned, as his pride quietly took a beating from her words. Some aspects of her personality weren't so _favourable_, even though refreshing.

"But anyway…" Rukia perked up. "I heard that five days from today will be the _sakura_ viewing night! It is said that the cherry blossoms are prettiest on that night and if one views them then, it will bring happiness and prosperity in one's life for a long time."

The General did not reply, and merely turned a page in his document.

"I am going to go to the Emperor's private _sakura_ gardens to personally view them then." Byakuya heard the conspiratorial whisper from across the table, and felt his eyes widen slightly in surprise. This woman was going to break into his gardens?

"Those are the Emperor's private gardens. It is an imperial offence to trespass into those areas." He coolly answered.

"But the Emperor rarely uses them," Rukia replied, and she was secretly starting to regret telling the General about her plan. What if he told the Emperor? "It will be worth it, just once in my life, to see the _sakura_ on that night!" Rukia smiled brightly. "I have always heard tales of their beauty, it is said that one can only stand and gape in awe at the legendary sight. And only the Emperor's most private gardens houses the most beautiful _sakura_."

Rukia watched as the General continued reading, and she deflated slightly. "You don't seem very impressed."

Once again, he kept silent.

"You must have seen them before!" Rukia exclaimed. "Have you?"

As she watched, her companion nodded once, with an elegant movement of his head.

Rukia put her hands together in front of her. "They must be really beautiful."

"I believe they are." His voice was as emotionless as his visage.

Rukia grinned. "And I have made up my mind that I am going to see them!" The young consort rose from her seated position at the stone table. She bent over and started packing her things. Byakuya decided not to ask her what she was up to next.

"You may… come along, if you wish." He heard the somewhat timid tone of the consort's voice. Byakuya looked up, and saw her smiling at him. "If we get into trouble, I will take full responsibility. I'm sure you have never been to the Emperor's private gardens as well."

"I am afraid I do not commit crimes of such nature."

Rukia shook her shoulders. "It is alright. I will be going off now, Shinji is going to start planting cabbages today and I do not want to miss it! Oh… and I left you a little something."

Byakuya looked up slowly, noticing that the consort had left her teapot and a single teacup on the stone table in front of him.

"You look somewhat hungry." Rukia smiled. "Goodbye for now!" She picked up her bag and took a turn to the right of the garden.

Byakuya looked at the stone pillar where the consort had made her exit. When she did not come back, he slowly reached for the cup of warm tea. _Sakura_, he could tell from the scent. Lifting the cup to his lips, Byakuya took a small sip of the scented tea.

It did not taste too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the new chapter! :D There's a few brief introductions of the side characters in this story, who's who and what positions they hold.<strong> **And of course, I could not leave out ByaRuki meetings from this chapter! **

**Also, I have a question to ask. In this fanfic, would you all like the Zanpakutou to be incorporated in here - as in, the Emperor can wield spiritual power and command special abilities with his sword? Or would you just prefer an Emperor who wields a normal blade without power like the Bleach one? I can work the Zanpakutous in either way, I've got ideas for them in both setting. So do let me know, alright? :)**

**I hope you're enjoying the ByaRuki love, and this chapter too.**

**Do leave a review for my effort on this chapter, it will be very fulfilling to know what you think. :D**

**See you.**


	6. Senbonzakura

**Hello everybody. _Hisashiburi_, it's been a long time. Another random day, and a random action of typing up the next chapter to '_The Emperor's Last Consort_'. I don't even know what made me do an update today, and it's already 1.30am so I won't be saying much.**

**I am as usual very busy in real life, work's stressful as always and I cannot believe I have been a proper working medical doctor for more than a year now, and going to hit two years! :D I hope everything is going great in your lives as well.**

**A big shoutout to those who reviewed the previous chapter - I would type all your names here but my bed's calling and I'm driving into the city tomorrow for some retail therapy so I better be catching some winks ;) I thank you all for the continuous support and feedback for this fic... it still amazes me how much support this fic garnered with just a few chapters... and I hope you all will continue to like the story where it's heading.**

**Also, regarding the Zanpakutou roles in this story... I have counted all the feedback properly... and the majority of you want them as normal swords and that none of the characters should have some super powers like the ones in Bleach (eg. Bankai). So I will be writing along those lines... but please do see what I plan to do with the Zanpakutou characters in this fic here... because I have already introduced them in this chapter! I hope you all will like my idea. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bleach series or its characters. I am, however, the owner of this story and its plot.**

* * *

><p>"Your balance is not very good, is it?" Shinji's voice could be heard in the courtyard of the Palace of Eastern Snow.<p>

"Shut up." Rukia countered, her brows knitted in concentration. The young consort had one leg on the ceramic vat placed upside down as she tried to balance herself. A long line of ceramic vats lined the courtyard, all placed upside down as stepping blocks.

"You have to learn to find your point of stability. Go higher, bend lower, wherever you need to go to feel comfortable. Each person has a different point of stability." Shinji yawned.

"Thanks." Rukia commented dryly.

Shinji chuckled. "You will be thanking me soon enough. Balance is very important for your dancing, and also for skills in battle."

"Combat?" Rukia brightened. "When are we going to start training for that?"

"First things first, my dear. Your balance isn't very pretty, you know."

"I know. Madam Kukaku already had trouble with it when I was training to be a consort over at her place."

"Never mind, I will personally make sure you perfect it here." Shinji spoke up, as Rukia promptly fell off the ceramic vat for the third time.

"Can I take a break? Go walk around the palace for a while… and then resume training?" The young consort pulled her kimono skirts a little higher as she stretched her legs in a very unladylike fashion.

"Fine, fine… and then hurry back here. And then we can start planting your watermelons or whatever botanical thing you want to have in your garden." Shinji waved goodbye to his consort as she walked out of the palace.

* * *

><p>Rukia smiled, as she strode forward in the gardens. Today, she was not out to meet the Emperor so she decided to head for the North gardens. The training with Shinji was starting to be rather intensive, it felt like a war camp more than anything now. But the young consort was grateful, she knew Shinji and the others only wanted the best for her.<p>

Rukia turned around as she heard the coordinated shouts of training men in the distance, and she knew the army barracks were nearby. Maybe the next time she wanted to spy on some combat skills, she could make a trip here to the North gardens and see if there was anything worth learning-

"_Lady, are you lost_?" Rukia heard the somewhat rough voice, and whirled around.

The young consort eyes widened as she caught sight of the tall orange-haired man in front of her.

"YOU!" The man's brown eyes were wide as they looked at her.

Rukia gasped as she immediately recognized him, he was the palace officer who had helped her get away when she had stolen a piece of bread at the market! The young consort immediately smiled, "It's you! From the marketplace!"

The man, whose eyebrows had been fixed in a frown, smiled back. "This is a surprise! You belong to the palace?"

"I do now." Rukia nodded.

"But the last time…" The man cocked his head to one side, and gave her a slightly sympathetic look.

"Oh… Madam Kukaku took me in, adopted me into her family. And then she sent me in for the selection of imperial consorts… and I succeeded in the entry tests. So… here I am." Rukia smiled.

"You are a very lucky woman then." The young man smiled, as he weaved a hand through his orange hair carelessly. "Oh, I am Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia smiled happily. "I am Rukia… Lady Rukia now."

Ichigo returned her smile.

"You work here?"

"I do, I am one of the Generals. General Kurosaki."

"Oh!" Rukia's eyes were wide. "A lot of Generals walking around the gardens nowadays," she commented.

"Yes, we do that sometimes when the training becomes a little too routine," Ichigo laughed, and Rukia had to laugh with him.

"General Kurosaki!" A young man ran toward the duo, and bowed low. "We are ready for the drills now!"

"Okay. I will be there soon." Ichigo turned to Rukia. "I will be seeing you around, Lady Rukia." He bowed low.

Rukia smiled. "General Kurosaki." She watched him walk back to the barracks, grateful that at least one General seemed friendly enough.

* * *

><p>Byakuya's misty grey eyes were trained keenly on his sword, as he trained in the training room. Sweat dotted his brow, as the young Emperor executed a series of clever attacks with the blade. And then he returned into a defensive stance.<p>

"_Attack_." The cold word left the thin lips of the Emperor, his voice echoing in the wide training area.

And suddenly, a figure leaped from the tall pillars on the right of the young Emperor. Catching the sudden movement, Byakuya turned… just in time to hold the oncoming blade with his own. The blade belonged to an intruder wearing a gold-and-red mask with black mouth and fangs, covering his entire face. His forehead was covered with a gold headpiece in the shape of a three-petal cherry blossom.

"_Senbonzakura_." Byakuya's voice was emotionless as he addressed the newcomer.

Their blades clashed again, the sound of steel against steel ringing loudly in the training room. Byakuya dodged several blows, his agility matched easily by the masked _samurai_ warrior as they sparred. The young Emperor returned several slashes with his own sword, which were effectively countered by his opponent. Their blades shook against each other and Byakuya pushed forward, moving his sword in an arc to the left, holding Senbonzakura's blade below his own. Senbonzakura aimed a kick at the young Emperor's legs but Byakuya sidestepped the assault and retreated several steps. The masked man persisted, his blade this time pushing out against the young Emperor, until Byakuya's back hit one of the stone pillars in the training room.

"Chhh!" Senbonzakura applied more force to his sword hand, as Byakuya's blade shook under the assault. The young Emperor's grey eyes narrowed and he abruptly pushed out, executing three swings to disarm his opponent.

Senbonzakura's blade was flung into the air, and pierced the ground of the training room a few meters away. The masked man looked up in surprise, Byakuya's blade at his armored throat. Both men kept silent, and then the young Emperor withdrew his sword from its precarious position.

"You became impatient just then, Senbonzakura." Byakuya's voice was emotionless.

The _samurai_ immediately kneelt on one knee. "My presence as your secret guard is of little use to you, Your Majesty. Your skills far outstrip mine… and rightfully so." The _samurai _figure remained on his knees, masked face bowed down. His long hair fell in tendrils in front of the mask, the rest tied behind with a white ribbon.

"You should know that I dislike flattery. You are well aware of your own capabilities as my secret guard… Senbonzakura."

Senbonzakura kept silent as the Emperor walked over to the table to take a drink of green tea. Byakuya placed his sword carefully onto the table as he lifted a single tea cup.

"You may be dismissed for now. I wish to continue training for a little while longer."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The Emperor's secret guard was gone even before Byakuya put down the warm cup of green tea.

* * *

><p>Senbonzakura watched as the steam rose up to the rafters in the ceiling, where he was perched on. His sharp ears caught the soft splash of water… and his eyes continued to watch what was far below him.<p>

Her back was smooth, and her skin was pale-like porcelain against the clear water. Her long, white hair was pushed against one side of her shoulder as she bathed slowly in her room. From the ceiling, he could see she kept her white kimono neatly folded on a wooden table, with her familiar blue hair ornament next to it.

Senbonzakura slowly reached out and pulled his mask down a little over his face. He had watched her many times like this from afar, and he was always careful to watch only her back, and not completely overstepping the boundaries. His blue eyes were gentle as he watched the woman in the room below, even though his expression held no emotion. _Samurai _warriors gave no hints of their true hearts on their faces, to show emotion is only to show weakness. But right here, right now with her, he could let his guard down.

_How long have I watched you? Ever since you were a young girl, when you were inducted into the secret guard, I have watched over you. Your talents with the blade are unheard of, your beauty unrivalled even to many consorts. As years passed, the young girl I watched upon became a woman._

_ Do you see me only as a superior, a brother of sorts? Because I do not merely see you as a sister, nor a subordinate. It was you who made me feel more than a bodyguard, more than a tool in the palace… gave me more reason to live than just dedicating my life to protect the one person, the Emperor._

_Do you not know that I see you… as a man sees the woman he loves?_

_ Shirayuki?_

The woman abruptly looked up, her blue eyes alert and her beautiful brows knitted in a frown. The water softly splashed about her, as she opted for a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" She called out, her voice filled with the coldness he knew only she possessed. He heard the rapid swish of robes as she reached out to put on a cloak… and judging her speed, he also knew he had three seconds to create a diversion to his presence.

The swift footsteps thudded against wood as the lithe woman swung herself from the pillars in the room upwards onto the rafters of the ceiling. Clad in a loose white robe, she perched easily on one beam, her alert eyes scanning the vicinity high above the wooden bath she had been bathing in. The steam from the hot water rose upward, but barely a hindrance to her keen sight.

Her pale blue eyes suddenly jerked to the left at a sudden movement… and then relaxed.

"_Only a squirrel_…" He heard her whisper as her alert eyes caught sight of the harmless animal amongst the wooden beams. She easily jumped back down into the bathing area, her legs landing perfectly against the polished wood without a sound.

His receding footsteps went unheard, as she went back to her bath water.

* * *

><p>Rukia hummed to herself as she walked along the garden path, a basket tucked securely in her arm. The young consort had ran out of <em>sakura<em> petals for tea tonight, and so had come to the West gardens to collect some from the trees.

She was going to have to remind Shinji to start planting a few more _sakura_ seedlings in the garden and-

"GARRRGGH!" Rukia shouted as a white-clad figure abruptly appeared on the path in front of her. The young consort blinked once, and then took in a deep calming breath. No, it wasn't a ghost… the newcomer was a young beautiful woman with blue eyes and very white, very long hair. She was dressed in pure white robes, with a yellow _obi_ secured at the waist. Her pale hair was long and framed her face, with a blue star-patterned ornament secured on the left side. Rukia thought she looked very beautiful and elegant.

"Who are you?" The white-haired woman asked, her tone deep and authoritative. "And what are you doing around the gardens at such a late hour?" Her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am Lady Rukia, one of the imperial consorts." Rukia smiled, but the gesture was not returned by the pale, beautiful woman.

_ Okay, another unfriendly one. What is with the iciness in this palace?_

"I was out here picking some _sakura_ petals for my tea." Rukia continued as the hostile woman watched her. "And who are you?" Rukia stood a little straighter, even though she was slightly shorter than the foreign woman. "Are you a fellow consort?"

"I am not a consort. My interests do not lie in romantic liaisons with the Emperor." The woman remarked coldly, as she scrutinized Rukia. "The gardens can be very dangerous at night, especially for a new consort. You do not want to be a lifeless body floating in the lake by morning, the product of jealousy of another consort." The blue eyes of the woman were piercing. "There is nobody to protect you here in the palace."

"I think I can protect myself, but I would not worry too much about that." Rukia answered. "There is no cause for jealousy, as the Emperor's favour does not lie with me… and I'm perfectly happy with that. But thank you for your warning."

The white-haired woman frowned slightly. "Every consort in the palace fights for His Majesty's favour. By not doing so, you must be either very foolish or misguided."

Rukia smiled. "Then we are both not very much different, are we?"

_ My interests do not lie in romantic liaisons with the Emperor._

The woman's icy blue eyes widened slightly, but Rukia had already turned away. "I would have offered you a cup of my _sakura_ tea, but it is not the type of tea that can be drunk with a frown… or without friends. Good night."

Rukia started down the path in the direction of her palace, but the strange prickling at the back of her neck told her the white-haired woman was still watching her as she walked off.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-san, you got the petals!" Hinamori greeted the young consort outside the palace entrance. "We were beginning to worry, you were taking quite some time. Hiyori here was just going to go after you."<p>

"I met a white-haired woman just now on the way back," Rukia smiled as she greeted her friends and handed over the basket to a relieved Hinamori. "She was really beautiful… and so regal! But she said she was not a consort, I do not know if she was being honest with me."

"A white-haired woman?" Hiyori raised her eyebrow at Shinji, who wore the same suspicious expression.

"What?" Rukia looked between them.

"Was she wearing equally white robes, with a blue star-shaped ornament in her hair?"

"Oh, you all know her?" Rukia's eyes widened. "Who is she?"

"You are lucky she didn't cut you down then," Shinji commented wryly, as he led the way to the chambers. "She is _Sode no Shirayuki_, one of the most accomplished secret guards of the palace. It is very rare that one can catch sight of her, she comes and goes like a snow blizzard."

"Secret guards?" Rukia asked, as she sat down at the table in her bedroom. Shinji and Hiyori followed suit, as Hinamori brought a hot pot of tea into their midst.

"Yes. The imperial palace has its own security unit, which ensures the physical safety and wellbeing of the Emperor and other important members within the walls. They are like personal bodyguards, and one does not catch sight of them until one attempts an attack or assassination. That's when you see them, and their blade is the last thing you see before you die. The secret guards have never failed to halt any attack in the palace, and have never failed to execute the perpetrator."

Rukia sipped her tea, as she listened to her best friend's explanation. "The most accomplished of the secret guard of course protects the Emperor, and the rest are designated to other important members of the royal family such as the Empress and high-ranking consorts. The best secret guard in the whole of Seireitei is a man known as _Senbonzakura_, a highly skilled warrior who has been protecting the Emperor for years now. He wears a mask, so no one knows what he looks like or who he really is. It is said that his blade swing appears as delicate as a _sakura _petal falling, but cuts deeply to death."

"How do they decide which secret guard protects which royal family member?" Rukia queried.

"Yes, there is a very special system in the palace which does just that." Shinji nodded. "You see, every secret guard has a sword forged in their name… and the person they are assigned to protect, that is, their master or mistress, carries that blade. The Emperor's sword is called Senbonzakura as well. For the rest of the secret guards, the Emperor bestows the swords to their respective owners, and those are the people the secret guards need to protect accordingly."

"I see." Rukia smiled. "So who does Sode no Shirayuki protect?"

Hiyori chuckled softly. "And that is what Sode no Shirayuki is famous, or rather, _infamous_ for."

When Rukia looked quizzically at Shinji, the eunuch obliged. "Sode no Shirayuki has refused to protect any of the royal members assigned to her so far. The reason she gives to her authorities… is that none of them are worthy of her protection. The sword forged in her name is said to be exquisite, that it is pure white from its blade to hilt, exactly as the secret guard herself. The problem is, every single person that has ever been bestowed that blade has had it taken back personally by Sode no Shirayuki. I heard that she challenges them to a battle before she takes it back."

Rukia nodded as her mouth formed an O. "Oh. That sounds really…"

"… _cocky_." Hiyori finished for her.

The entire table cracked up merrily, as they continued to drink the tea together.

* * *

><p>"Point of stability," Rukia counseled herself as she stood on one foot at the lake's edge.<p>

Rukia had come to the West gardens again as her usual routine, but this time she wanted to practice on her balance as previously counseled by Shinji. The _sakura_ tea and buns were set out on the table, but Rukia was not paying much attention to them. She wanted to practice on her balance, and she had decided that the hazardous lake's edge would be a good place to train.

A pair of footsteps approached and Rukia looked up warily, just in case it was indeed the Emperor who had chosen to come by. It was strange, despite Shinji saying that these gardens were his favourite, Rukia had never caught a sight of the Emperor once at all.

The only person she ever saw… was the young General, and he was here again today, looking at her with what she assumed was carefully masked disdain.

"Good morning, Sir." She greeted him nevertheless as she perched on a single brick at the lake's edge.

"What are you doing?" His deep voice was quiet, as he took a seat at the stone table. The young General was dressed in dark blue robes today, fastened with a grey sash at his waist.

"Practicing my balance, it is still not very good. Shinji says it will help my dance and combat skills in future."

The General opened a single document with him as he began to read. "You started learning combat with your eunuch?"

Rukia ignored the sarcastic statement and continued balancing herself on one feet. "You know, for a General, your optimism isn't very encouraging. And no, I have not started learning defense arts yet, I am merely improving my balancing."

The General said nothing, and turned a page in the document. Rukia ignored him, as she put another step forward on the next brick, her foot wobbling slightly.

_ Alright. You will be fine, Rukia. _

The foot on the brick wobbled a little more and Rukia tried to steady her arms.

"Your feet are very unstable." His cold comment cut through the air, but Rukia could not be bothered. Her foot was still shaky, and she wondered why.

"I… I don't know." Rukia could hear the uncertainty in her voice, as the brick below her feet moved a little more. Her eyes widened as she realized that the particular piece of brick had not been fixed into the ground properly and that the muddy ground below gave little to no stability for her weight.

Rukia's eyes widened even more as the brick started to tip her toward the lake's edge.

_ Oh no. Oh no no no! I'm going to fall in!_

"I…!" Rukia heard swift footsteps through the grass, but the panic blinded her, she had already tilted full toward the lake.

A strong hand suddenly curled around hers firmly, pulling her back against the beckoning water of the lake. Rukia struggled, her hand gripping tight onto her precious lifeline, as she watched the General being pulled closer to the water's edge as he held onto her hand.

"Sir, you are going to fall in!" Rukia shouted… and did what she could think of at the moment. She opened her hand, and released the General's hold from her fingers.

But then his hand reached out again, this time grasping her arm firmly. Rukia felt herself tilt completely over the water's edge, the General could not possibly save her now. Worse, he was going to fall in with her!

The water gleamed clear and bright in the sunlight, as Rukia closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall…

Suddenly, she felt a sudden tug of powerful strength against her arm and fell back from the water. Rukia threw her hands out for support as she fell against the General, and this time his support was not enough for both their bodies. He fell backward onto the muddy ground, with Rukia on top of him.

"_Ooof_!" Rukia felt her body hit the ground on impact and hurriedly opened her eyes, meeting the General's misty grey ones… inches from her face.

No no, she had not hit the ground! She had hit his body, it was him who had hit the ground and cushioned her fall. Now she was sprawled right on top of him in a very compromising position, her legs touching his, her chest and hips…

Rukia gasped, as the heat rushed to her cheeks. She quickly scrambled up from her position, flustered. The General followed swiftly, his face emotionless despite the embarrassing situation.

"I am really sorry, I-"

"_Silence_."

The unshakeable authority in his voice cut Rukia's words midway and she looked up, her eyes wide. He stood a way off now, she could not see his face properly but he sounded genuinely angry.

Rukia looked down at his expensive clothes and gasped softly. They were completely soiled with mud now, as was hers. She suddenly felt like a very young child in front of the General, and twice as foolish. Why did she insist on training her balance near the lake's edge?

Rukia looked on as the General turned away. She hoped he wouldn't be too furious to complain against her to the Emperor.

"Why did you choose to let go of my hand just now?" The question left the General's lips quietly, and Rukia looked up, surprised.

_Huh?_ Rukia stared at the General's back as if he was stupid. "Because I thought you would fall in the lake with me. And I knew you would get angry if your robes got soiled. So it would be better if you did not." Rukia shrugged at her simple explanation. "I… I am really sorry about this."

The General kept silent, his back turned to her. Rukia took a few steps forward albeit a little timidly, at the same time wondering why he was not going off to get himself cleaned yet. Maybe he was still really angry, and expected a full proper apology from her.

But instead, a curious question escaped Rukia. "Sir, why did you insist on holding on… helping me?"

Rukia did not know if her question surprised him, but it definitely did her. But the General kept silent, still not facing her. Finally, he turned sideways.

"You should clean up, it is improper to go about the palace with dirty robes." So saying, he picked up his document from the table and strode off, leaving Rukia standing in the garden, her question unanswered.

* * *

><p>"I forbid any questions." Byakuya spoke coldly as he walked swiftly past a wide-eyed Renji on the way to his chambers.<p>

"Your Majesty!" The maids bowed low as they saw him approaching, and ran up to him with clean towels. "Perhaps a bath?"

"Prepare the bath." Byakuya instructed. "And then leave me." He was already in a very bad mood.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Byakuya retrieved a clean set of robes from an attending maid and then dismissed all of them. He stripped off his soiled robes, noting how dirty they were from the mud, and then discarded them in the corner. The young Emperor stepped into the warm water of his bath, and closed his eyes for a moment.

That consort… she was… such a headache. Byakuya considered drafting an imperial edict that would forbid her from entering the West gardens ever again… but decided that it would be too trivial a matter for an edict. Perhaps he had to start looking for another garden to spend his afternoons.

Byakuya opened his eyes, as he leaned against one side of the bath.

_ Why did you choose to let go of my hand just now?_

That had surprised him, and she did it so spontaneously. He had caught sight of her hazardous position at the lake's edge, and already knew it spelled trouble. Byakuya had considered letting her fall into the lake, but he decided the fear would be enough to rattle her. And he did not want her falling in the lake and scaring his _koi_ away. But when he held onto her hand to pull her back, she easily released his hold on her.

_Because I thought you would fall in the lake with me._

Her answer was simple, so straightforward. And yet… he didn't find this kind of behaviour very common in the palace.

_Sir, why did you insist on holding on… helping me?_

And then he had reached out a second time, disregarding her refusal for him to help her. Maybe he just did not wish for her to make a spectacle at the lake… maybe he just did not want her to disturb the peace of his gardens... Byakuya was not too concerned about the reason.

Byakuya shook his head, as he closed his eyes again.

It seemed he really had to find another garden, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Byakuya, getting worked up because of Rukia XD XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter... and the inclusion of the Zanpakutou characters in here... there's already a bit of SenYuki love in here... :D :D<strong>

**I hope you all will be review this chapter for me, your comments regarding the characters or any other feedback you'd like me to know abou this fic. :D**

**Good night, world! :D**


End file.
